The Prisoner
by Emmithar
Summary: Time is running out as ObiWan searches for his master. Held captive by his own past, QuiGon must overcome his own fears to defeat his enemy. But both must survive other dangers alone, before the bond of master and apprentice can be restored.
1. Default Chapter

**The Prisoner **

**By: Emmithar**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable names from Star Wars, and I am not doing any of this for anything other than enjoymentHere's the next story, the sequel to the Unseen Danger. If you have not read The Unseen Danger yet, I suggest you do, in order for this story to make, more in likely, any sense.**

**Anyways, go ahead and read and enjoy, and don't forget to review**

**Chapter One: The Plan**

The Jedi Temple of Coruscant was the most beautiful and peaceful places that padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had ever known. But he could not find peace here, not now at least. For the last hour now he had been pacing the hallway in front of the council doors, waiting for the time that they would call him in to discuss the next steps that would be taken. In his right hand, he clutched his master's lightsaber, the only thing that had been recovered from the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

He had been angry with himself at first, if he hadn't underestimated Xanatos...he let a sigh of frustration out. Finding someone to blame was not what he wanted to do at the moment. It was his fault, but now was not the time. He wished desperately that the council would summon him inside. The entire temple was in an uproar.

The ship carrying the children never exploded, there was no device of such on the ship anywhere, but instead, a deadly gas had been released before it had landed. Many of the rooms that were used for recreation had been turned into temporarily into medic rooms, and any Jedi with the art of healing had been called to tend to the children. They had lost seven already.

He had already seen to Reena, for the first time since they were separated. She was ill, but recovering better than most. Obi-wan was grateful for that, she had been his only friend in the time of darkness. The biggest concern for the children that survived was reversing the training they had been taught, and returning them to their homes. It would take many months to do so, and housing them would be difficult.

Letting out a sigh of frustration Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. It was quiet up here, unlike the rest of the temple. They had closed off these hallways to access except for council members and higher-ranking Jedi masters. He was only student allowed up here at the moment. The news of Qui-Gon's sudden disappearance did not help matters any.

Once finding Qui-Gon's saber, Obi-Wan had ran to deliver the news quickly. Mace Windu sent him to a healer right afterwards, despite his protest. His wounds had been tended to, and his burnt hand wrapped. Spending the night in a puddle of water had caused the padawan to catch a slight chill, but it was nothing much to worry about. His main concern was for Qui-Gon now.

Waiting was not making things better. Every second counted, and spending his time here, waiting, was not something he wanted to do. It surprised him to hear his name called, and he looked down the darkened hallway to see Bant come running up to him.

"I would of been here sooner, but no one would let me in, I'm sorry," she said softly, sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly, grateful for her company, but worried on how she was able to slip inside, and what would happen once they found her.

"Ren Tereo finally let me through, once I told him I was looking for you. I have to depart when you are called in however. I thought you could use a friend."

Obi-Wan smiled. Leave it to Bant to figure out what he needed. She was always good at that now that he thought about it. "I'm just so worried. Qui-Gon wouldn't of left his lightsaber behind, would he? That's not like him. I should have finished Xanatos when I had the chance. Now thanks to me, Qui-Gon is more in likely...dead," he breathed the last word quietly, almost choking when he said it.

Bant laid a hand on his arm. "You know that isn't true, listen to the force. Your connection with your master is strong."

Obi-Wan nodded. It was true, he could feel that his master was alive, but that was all. He could not tell if his master was wounded, or worse. And knowing Xanatos, there always was a worse option.

It was that moment that the doors opened and Mace Windu summoned Obi-Wan inside. Nodding farewell to Bant, he rose and entered the room, holding his master's saber tightly.

* * *

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed together as he frowned sharply. "What do you mean I am not allowed to leave the Temple? Qui-Gon needs me, he's in danger!" He was trying his hardest to remain calm, but it was getting even harder as the meeting went on.

"It is far to dangerous for you to leave the protection of the Temple grounds with Xanatos still out there. We do not know the extent of the damage Xanatos has inflicted upon you while in his presence. We cannot risk you becoming...a risk, and endangering this mission anymore than it has to be," Mace Windu explained.

"You talk as if this is a investment in a peace treaty on a hostile planet! We are talking about a life here!" Obi-Wan cried, letting his emotions getting the best of them.

"This is a delicate mission, one that may not be worth our time. Obi-Wan, you are old enough to understand the possible consequences that become more and more certain with each day. Risking the lives of others to search for...something that wont be there, is very dangerous. Time is not on our side."

"Which is why we must act now. Qui-Gon did not abandon me when I was in danger, and so I will not abandon him either. I can do this, I know I can, if only you will let me try," the boy pleaded.

"Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said sternly, leaning forward and clasping his hands together, "this is not a test in which you take to pass, but a serious and dangerous mission. We will send another team to track down Xanatos and rescue Qui-Gon if we are in time."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"All you can do is hope for the best, and prepare for the worst," Windu told him softly. "You are dismissed."

Obi-Wan shook his head, 'That's not fair," he started, only to be cut off by the elder Jedi, his voice even sterner.

"You are dismissed, Obi-Wan. Return to your quarters."

Frustrated Obi-Wan left, fighting back tears. It was only when he returned to his room that he gave into them. It had been a long while since he had cried in such frustration. He felt so helpless, and it angered him that the council would not allow him to go. He lay on his sleep mat, placing his master's saber on the table next his bed. _Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. _How could he do that when his master was danger? He couldn't idle around while Qui-Gon was tortured, even killed at the hands of a mad man.

Obi-Wan nearly laughed. Mad man, Xanatos was lucky if he was only that. Rolling over he sat up, dangling his feet over the edge of the bed. Sleep would not come, despite how tired he was. Grabbing Qui-Gon's saber and sticking it in his belt he left his room to wander the halls.

* * *

It was near the tech center when he first heard his name spoken. He had been drifting around the halls for hours now, lost in thought. He was passing the room and doubled back, standing near the door out of sight as the two inside talked.

"No one knows, " the first voice said, who obi-wan identified to be as Miro Daroon. He had helped both Qui-Gon and himself figure out that Xanatos was behind the attacks in the temple. It was the second voice he did not recognize.

"It pains me to say that it will crush the young boy. There are few that hope for a safe return for Master Jinn."

"We will all loose a good friend," Miro said softly, "if, and only if it comes to that. I have faith in the team being sent after them."

"As do I, it must pain Kenobi that he cannot go along. The council wishes to protect him mostly. He's been through a lot, it's a surprise he even survived, many are saying."

"Obi-Wan has a good heart, and he is strong. He has his mistakes, as do we all, but his are small ones in which he will outgrow I do believe."

Miro's words comforted Obi-Wan a little as the two continued to talk. Suddenly Miro's voice changed.

"There, it's working. I've gotten the trace on Xanatos' ship." Obi-Wan felt his heart quicken as he listened closer.

"It's on Rixein, about a three day travel it looks like. I must get this information to the council. Master Mayx and his padawan will be able to leave in the morning now."

Obi-Wan pulled away and ducked into a supply closet as the Miro rushed passed, followed by another person, one he hadn't seen before. Biting his bottom lip, Obi-Wan began to formulate a plan in his mind. It was risky, but he would be willing to try it if it meant to help Qui-Gon.

* * *

Rixein, a small planet compared to most, wasn't known very well to most. Obi-Wan had never heard of the planet until Milo had mentioned it earlier. After hearing of the destination, Obi-Wan headed straight to the chart rooms, and began gathering the information he could get.

It was much more difficult, on a mission, the information was already provided to him. Here, he had to find it first. The Temple had little information on the planet, since Rixein did not wish for Jedi to mettle in its business. They wished to solve their problems themselves.

Obi-Wan skimmed through the articles the data bank had pulled up, tapping on the next file. The screen shifted and a hologram of bluish planet appeared.

"Rixein," the computer voice started, "has been locked in bloody warfare for most of its existence. Any transports entering or leaving the planet must be approved before hand or the ship will be decimated. All travelers must have an off-world license, acquired at the main port, or immediate restraint will occur. Rixein indulges in violent punishments, often after an unfair trail."

Obi-Wan switched off the device, standing up. He had heard enough for now. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He leaned against the table thinking. He could find out when Mayx would be leaving, and on what ship, and stow away…that would be risky, very risky. Suddenly a better plan came to him, but he would need someone first.

* * *

Obi-Wan knocked quietly on the door, wishing only to wake the person he wanted. He had thought for only a moment when he made his final decision. He knew that his choice would change his life forever. The last time he defied the council's order, he had served on probation. He knew he that he would not be able to return.

Another knock served its purpose, as the door opened slowly. Garen Muln peered at him, squinting his eyes. He obviously had been sleeping. "Obi-Wan?" he asked softly, "what are you doing here? And at this hour too?"

"I need your help," Obi-Wan said quickly, glancing down the halls. Obi-Wan quickly explained his plan, keeping an eye out for anyone passing down the hall.

Garen Muln frowned, rubbing his head. "You want me to help you steal a ship?" he questioned slowly.

"Borrow," Obi-Wan corrected him. "You know them better than any other student here, and I must leave a soon as I can."

Garen beamed, smiling a little as he stepped back a little, "The best you say? Well, I don't know…I am good, but the best?" he laughed when Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you not just ask the council?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "The council has forbidden me to leave the temple."

"And you wish for my help in order to disobey them?" Garen questioned softly. This was not like his friend at all.

"I must do what I can Garen, you would do the same if it were me, would you not?"

Garen was silent for a moment, nodding his head. I suppose I would. Let us go then."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter two

Slight change in summary: There is a small change in the summary for this story, I toyed around with the idea for a bit, but I couldn't get the original idea to work very well. SO here is the updated summary

Time is running out as Obi-Wan searches for his master. Held captive by his own past, Qui-Gon must overcome his own fears to defeat his enemy. But both must survive other dangers alone, before the bond of master and apprentice can be restored. 

So a little different, not much

R2R

Halfling- I'm glad you are happy about the new posts, I'll try and be better about updating this one, I promise. But don't get too excited, things do come up. But I will try J

Bob- This story is a sequel to my first one, The Unseen Danger, If you want to read that you will find this story easier to understand, I guarantee you. Thanks for the review, and hope that helps some

Thanks to all others for the great reviews, this chapter is shorter, I know, but I wanted to get it up. No promises to when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and have it up within a week. Note the key word there…try.

Chapter Two

It had been a while since he had last felt ill like this. It wasn't the illness accompanied by an infection from a wound, or a normal virus that passed through the body within a short amount of time, but a feverish reaction from a deadly toxin. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and laid his head back against the stone wall behind him, a light sheen of sweet covering his face and hair.

How he knew it was a toxin was beyond him. Xanatos must have somehow poisoned him. He remembered little more than agreeing to Xanatos' bargain earlier, or was it yesterday? Qui-Gon opened his eyes with a groan, the feeling of weakness wasn't something he was accustom too. Nor the throbbing in his head. How long had he been here? And where was here?

With a breath Qui-Gon let go of his fear, reassuring himself with a small laugh that things could hardly get worse. His padawan was dead and he himself would be soon, he believed. If Xanatos hadn't been lying about the children, they were dead as well. He wondered if the temple had received any damage from the blast, and if anyone else had been hurt as well.

He shook his head. Agreeing to the bargain was the last thing he remembered. He had then woken up here, wherever here was. The room itself was dark, he could not see through the darkness, but calming his mind he reached out with the force, determining that the room was not that large, perhaps 15 feet in length, a bit longer in width, room for little more than a few steps by his stride. It was made of stone, the floor itself done in cobblestone. Windowless, and a single door, made from a thick metal, something that a lightsaber could cut through easily enough he supposed. There was a vent above him, off to his left, half a foot, maybe two in diameter. It was locked from the inside, he noted with dismay.

Even if it were to be unlocked, he himself could not fit through the small space. It was hopeless. From an early age, Qui-Gon had been taught that there was always hope, not matter how desperate the situation seemed. With the force, you were never alone. He had feeling that it wouldn't save him, not this time.

* * *

Five days, it had been five days now since Qui-Gon had disappeared. Somehow Obi-Wan knew that Xanatos was behind it, and that Qui-Gon needed help, and soon. Five days was already far too long. Obi-Wan wished that Garen would hurry and finish, he wanted to leave now, wanted to get there before the council found out, before anyone tried to stop him. It didn't matter; nothing would stop him now.

He leaned forward and grabbed the controls, holding them tightly and let out a sigh. He was tempted to leave now, and ignore the rest of Garen's ramblings. He then reminded himself to be patient. Without Garen, he wouldn't have been able to get this far. Garen knew the code to enter the hanger, and he knew the best craft to take without anyone noticing, at least not right away.

"Just remember it's smaller than most crafts you've flown before, so make slight adjustments, don't overcorrect yourself. I don't recall ever hearing about Rixein before, so it's probably out of our system and not very Jedi friendly. I would find somewhere else to land other than the spaceport. A crash landing is risky, but it is worth not being found out. Especially chasing after Xanatos. I don't want to see you hurt again Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thanks Garen, you don't know how much this means to me."

Garen nodded, "I would do the same if I were in your situation," he said. He was crouched on the hood of the small transport craft, using one hand to balance himself out, and resting the other on his knees. He watched Obi-Wan intently for a moment before looking away.

"Better get going then I guess, oh, and here, take this," he said, remembering something at the last moment. Unhooking something from his belt he reached over and placed the object in his friend's outstretched hand.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked confusedly, looking up toward Garen.

"What does it look like?" Garen said, rolling his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't take your lightsaber Garen," Obi-Wan said softly. A Jedi never parted with such an item. He couldn't believe that Garen had just done so.

"Yes you can, I want you too. What are you going to do without yours, when you give Qui-Gon back his? From what I hear, Rixein is a dangerous place. You'll need it more than I. I can always rebuild one, I have the time. You do not. Take care, my friend."

With that, Garen jumped clear of the ship, nodding to his friend as Obi-Wan stuck the lightsaber on his belt. With a deep breath he closed the ceiling of the ship, as Garen opened the hanger door. It was easy to get the ship going, and with a light push, he was out.

The sun was just rising when he left, an orange glow had settled over Coruscant, but the planet was already busy. Obi-Wan guided his ship over the buildings, and out of the atmosphere. _Don't worry Qui-Gon, _he whispered, _I'm coming._

_

* * *

_

_It was an open field, one that hadn't yet been cut down for feed. A perfect place for children to play. They hadn't seen him in years, he had left when he was so young. It was hard for them to give up, but they knew that it would be for the best. It was harder now, with her husband gone, to give up her youngest child. She watched from the porch, as he ran into the tall grass, after his two older brothers._

Neither of the two before them had been connected to the force as her youngest. Not like Qui-Gon at least. To see him now, a five-year-old, running with his brothers brought tears to her eyes. It wouldn't be long before her eldest sons moved out, and she would be left alone. They would remember her, but would he?

They said it was the last visit. After that he would be too old to come back, too far into his training. It was for the best yes, but to know that he would forget…he was only five, how would he ever remember?

But she wouldn't, she would never forget about him. When the time came, she held his hands in her own. He had grown so much since the last time. His hair was short, except for a small braid. His brothers had teased him at first, but he hadn't minded. Her son was seemed much older than he was.

She said her good-byes, kissing him on the cheek softly. Be safe, she had said, I love you. He smiled and waved as he left with the others. The visit had been but a few hours, and yet it felt like mere minutes. Sitting down she began crying. It was the last she ever saw of her son. He wouldn't remember, she thought. But he did.

* * *

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, but it proved to be little more help than having his eyes closed. He hadn't thought about his mother since he was a small child. The thought occurred to him that it was a bit strange to be thinking of that, but he wondered how she was doing. His brothers…he couldn't remember their names. What were they doing?

He wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't come to the temple. Would he be the one running the farm now? Like his father had, he supposed. With a sigh he bit his lip.

Time was endless here, he could not tell how long it had been since he awoken, there were no noises except his own breathing, and no light at all. No one had come into his prison either. He was feeling better however. The toxin was slowly working its way through his body. His body no longer held a fever and his head no longer ached. That was a good sign at least.

His thoughts turned to Obi-Wan. At first he refused to believe that his padawan was gone, he had tried reaching through the force to him, but for some reason it was hard to do so. He got no response. If Obi-Wan had been in the water tunnels, he was for sure dead. No one else knew of his whereabouts, and the boy had been unconscious the last time he had seen him. Dawn came, and the tunnels flushed, as they normally did.

His heart ached, not only for himself, but also for Obi-Wan's friends, Bant especially. How would the young girl take it? Tahl had been watching her lately, although she hadn't said anything, Qui-Gon had noticed. He wondered if Bant did as well. He hoped that Tahl would be by her side, and help her through her time of grieving.

But what of Obi-Wan? Would he have been off better by becoming a farmer? Was he wrong in choosing the young boy as his apprentice? He knew that Obi-Wan had great potential. But now because of him, because of his past, the boy was dead.

He was too careless, too reckless before. And now he was responsible for many lives. Guilt tugged at his heart. At that time he had been thinking only for himself. He wanted to prove he was right. He had little intention for Xanatos himself. That was where he failed as a master. And he had done so again with Obi-Wan. What was there left for him too do but die now?

TBC


	3. Chapter three

Halfling-

Okay then, I'll only wait about a year then J Nah, I'm kidding. I put that part in because I needed a little more, and also, there isn't too much said about Qui-Gon and his past, so I choose something I knew I could screw up.

Mellaithwen

There may be a fight scene between them and there may not be, I'm afraid you will have to wait. I'll will try and be quick about it, but with work it gets a bit hard. I'll try and update during the weekends.

Chapter three

Obi-Wan fought off a yawn as he reached over to check his radar. He hadn't wanted to stop, but as the hours passed and a shadow of weariness crept over him, he knew that he had too. There were several planets nearby, and after a short glance he realized that there were three possible choices.

One, he had already been to, Gala, so he would have an advantage in the fact he knew his way around. He was also certain that Beju and his sister Elan would welcome him. But familiarity could have its disadvantages as well. He wanted to leave as little as a trace as he possibly could, despite the fact that the Temple could find him easily enough.

With the new tracking devices they had recently placed in the ships, they could track were any ship was, unless it was deactivated. The problem was that Obi-Wan didn't know where the device was hidden, and he did not wish to waste any time searching for it. Stopping for the night would be a long enough delay. One advantage the young protégé had was that since the system was new, the Jedi had yet to learn how to fully operate it. That would give him only a few hours, but at the moment, Obi-Wan would take all the time he could get.

It worried him that if Xanatos found out that Obi-Wan was tracking him, he may come back to question the two. He did not wish to endanger their lives. Therefore, he concluded that Gala was out of the question.

Another possibility was Tarhenu, a small planet out of the main travel path through the galaxy. They kept to themselves, or so Obi-Wan had heard, and there would be little chance that anyone would be able to trace him there. But with such a small place, it was harder to blend in, to hide. Questions would arise, questions Obi-Wan wasn't willing to answer.

He finally decided on Euphoeta, a larger planet that was a center for trading goods. They carried many different materials and supplied others, any object that came to mind, Euphoeta would have it, and if they did not, would find a way to obtain it.

The landing was smooth, and he was able to find a room for the night, and was up once again before the twin suns rose. He wanted to waste as little time as possible, even if he was still tired. The longer he was there, the more time for people to wonder why such a young person was traveling by himself. Obi-Wan had less than a day's travel now, and he whispered a short word of encouragement to himself as he sped on towards his destination. Nothing, not even Xanatos would stop him now, and he swore by that statement.

* * *

Qui-Gon was in meditation when the door to cell opened for the first time since his coming there. There were three of them, he could tell, without opening his eyes, and they were nervous. Xanatos was not one of them, he could hear them whispering among themselves, speaking in a broken common tongue.

"This one, careful, danger. Boss says now," one said.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes as they shuffled forward, blasters trained on him. They were humanoid creatures, reaching almost seven feet, with long arms, and double jointed legs. The first one jabbed a blaster at him while another came forward with wrist cuffs.

"No funny business," the one with the blaster spat at him, while the other bound his wrists, and attached a long chain. "Will shoot, now come."

They emphasized the come with a forceful tug of the chain. Qui-Gon had little choice but to follow them, where ever they were taking him. The Force rippled around him, warning him that things were not going to be good.

"Where are you taking me? Where am I?" Qui-Gon demanded, trying to shake the numbness out from his legs. The cell had given him little room to move or stretch, and his legs where not quite stable. But the guards did not slow their pace as the Jedi stumbled after them.

"Quiet, no ask," one snapped back, blaster still trained on him. He turned to the other and continued to talk.

"Boss says ready, I say no. We lose much on it, no training."

The other nodded. "Boss says ready, no training. No need training for it. Lose money maybe, but no matter. It smells, probably tastes bad."

Qui-Gon grimaced as he stumbled again. Whatever was going to happen did not sound good. Since he wasn't going to get any answers, he turned his attention to his surroundings. They were still underground, cells lined the walls, most of them open bars, while a few were like his cell had been. The open cells each held a different creature, creatures Qui-Gon had never seen, it looked as if a major cross breeding trade was going on here. That did not help settle his nerves at all.

The next several floors proved to be the same thing, creatures upon creatures held captive in a small cage. They paced back and forth angrily, hissing and growling as they passed by. One even charged them, only to be stopped by the bars, and receiving a hard electric jar for it as well.

The finally passed the last floor, and came into a large room. Qui-Gon blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light slowly as they walked on. He could see seven more floors above before a ceiling crossed over. Up here it was crawling with the same beings that now held him prisoner, all of them were armed, as they continued with their business. They all glared as they walked by, a small smile on their face. The language they spoke fluently in was one Qui-Gon did not recognize.

Qui-Gon did his best to remember all the turns they took, trying to memorize every detail he could, hoping it would come in use later on. But after the many twists and turns, Qui-Gon no longer could remember the way. He was led into the next room, and a cheer rose from the crowd that was sitting round the entire arena. His captors grinned as they chained him to a pole, and with that done, they left abruptly, the door sliding closed as they left. Qui-Gon could hear the door lock, before turning his attention to the arena.

It was fairly large, measuring nearly 300 feet in width, and almost 400 in length, the walls to the arena were nearly 20, Qui-Gon supposed he could jump the wall using the force, but a closer look caused him to see that the walls were electrified. That was out of question.

Across from him the door opened, and a large cat like creature lunged out, only to be stopped by a chain. Qui-Gon could hear the creature growling and straining against his imprisonment, it's clawed feet scraping up the dirt that lay on the floor. It was about four feet in height, measuring 12 feet long, tail included. Qui-Gon watched as it raised itself on its hind legs, slashing out at one of the guards.

The massive claws caught an unfortunate guard, dragging the screaming being toward him. Qui-Gon grimaced as the creature bit deeply into guard's flank, killing the man immediately and began feasting shortly after. A bloodthirsty cheer rose from the crowd as the cat finished eating.

Then as suddenly as they had became loud they grew quiet. Qui-Gon felt the force ripple and he looked up to see Xanatos standing above him on a platform. Once the crowd was silent, Xanatos gave a small bow and began to speak.

"My friends, It is time once again for the Monoshiva," he said with a smile. The crowd let out a cheer and became silent again. Xanatos continued. "As you can see we have our four day champion, Riso" he waved toward the cat that was pacing back and forth. Another cheer from the crowd. "And we have a new fighter, which the guards have dubbed as Darn." He waved toward Qui-Gon below him. This time there were cheers along with negative comments that came forth, before becoming silent again.

"You have now seen our combatants, who will live, and who will die, we shall see, but place your bets now, the Monoshiva begins in 60 seconds!"

Qui-Gon's heart sunk as a cheer rose from the crowd. He had heard of Monoshiva's only once before, he had been informed that the practice was no longer allowed. Apparently this world had not heard that it was no illegal, and if they had, they did not care. It was a bloody sport, in which two opponents faced each other, and only one came out alive.

He had bigger problems however. How was he going to survive…this? He reached out with the Force, trying to tap the creature's mind, with little luck. Xanatos had already thought of that. The Force would prove to be of little use to him here.

"30 seconds!" Xanatos cried, working the crowd up. Qui-Gon calmed himself, taking a deep breath. He had to think, had to do something, but what? The walls he couldn't climb, nor touch, the pole may help, but by the looks, the pole retracted into the ground as soon as the prisoner was released.

"Ten seconds! Nine," the crowd had begun the final countdown, and Qui-Gon was still out of ideas, "Five, four," they seemed to be energized by the simple fact that the man would be torn into pieces just as the guard had been.

"Two, One!" the crowd screamed with bloodthirsty fury. "It begins!" Xanatos yelled, and with that the prisoners were released.

TBC

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter four

A few things for this chapter before we get started on R2R, this chapter here focuses on Qui-Gon and Xanatos, we will get back to Obi-Wan in the next chapter.

Also _WARNING_: did that get your attention? There is a _WARNING_ for this chapter only, there are some references made that are a bit gruesome, (no, it is not a sexual reference!!) but they may be seen as gruesome for a few ppl, so you are warned!

Updates will be like this, on the weekends, unless the work week goes really well and I'm home early enough to write on weekdays, but other than that, expect one update a weekend.

R2R: my ever faithful reviewers

Mellaithwen-

Yes, I am still waiting for an update, but take your time, writer's block can be a nasty thing, it's what I got with the unseen danger. If you ever want help with anything, feel free to give me a mail and I'll do what I can. And I did use the cat like creature from that scene in episode two, but the Monoshiva is a bit different, and you'll learn more about it in later chapters. I like young Obi-Wan as well, but I don't mind Ben Kenobi either. I don't like him in episode two though…

Halfling-

Evil cliffie…I know J

If I couple errors slip by me, they do real well in doing so, I always read through stuff several times during writing, and I do checks as well, so if one or two slip by, they were hidden quite well, it also goes to show I'm not perfect, and therefore human. But otherwise, I hope you like the more speedier updates!

* * *

Chapter Four

As soon as the cuffs fell free, Qui-Gon grabbed the chain and twisted it around the pole as it slid into the ground. The chain caused the pole to stop, and the pressure slowly tore the chain apart. From the corner of his eye he could see the cat-like creature racing toward him, it would be on him in mere seconds.

The chain broke just as the cat made his last leap towards him. Qui-Gon sidestepped the creature, wrapping one end of the chain around his wrist, watching as Riso turned swiftly, coming back for another run. With a quick flick of his wrist, Qui-Gon sent the chain out at the creature. The sharp snap caused the cat to back up a few steps with a hiss.

A cheer rose from the crowd, as they began to chant something Qui-Gon couldn't make out. With another hiss, Riso started forward again, only to be stopped again from the chain. It seemed confused mostly, and uncertain. Qui-Gon was certain he was the first human to face such a creature, and if he wasn't he was the first one to stand against him. Uncertainty gave him an advantage, as of now he would take all he could get.

The last snap of the chain caught the creature above the eye, and with a growl it raced forward. Qui-Gon used the force to jump over the animal, landing safely behind him. He shook his head softly, muttering to himself, "Bad idea."

If Riso wasn't mad now, he certainly was now. As the cat ran toward him, Qui-Gon snapped the chain once again, but this time, the beast dodged it, and smashed into the Jedi's right flank. The blow knocked the man to the ground, leaving him struggling to his feet.

The creature pounced on him again, its claws raking deeply into his back. The cheers grew louder at the sight of fresh blood. Qui-Gon flipped over, somehow pushing the larger creature off. He stood and backed off quickly, holding one hand to his chest. The blow had been severe to his ribs, if none were broken than there were badly bruised. On top of that his back felt as if it was on fire. A quick guess left him with the assumption the beast had venom in its claws.

The crowd was roused, their first assumption was that this man would be torn in two in a matter of seconds. Using the chain was a clever idea, and after the creature was on top of him, they expected it to be over. Now that the man was back on his feet left them thirsting for more.

Riso circled his opponent, to him it was little more than a hunt for food. The guards did not feed him well, that way he would kill more willingly. He had been bred for this sport, and it was all it had know for its life. He had been in many fights, escalating to Monoshiva only when he outranked the other creatures in the near death traps they used for training. He had cost his owners a lot of money, due to his skill, and now he would fight here everyday until he died. The owners couldn't afford to loose anymore money.

Qui-Gon jumped clear as Riso charged again, the cat turned quickly, swiping out a paw and knocking the man over once again. With a lunge he bit deeply into the shoulder of the man. Qui-Gon gasped as pain flooded his vision, but as soon as it came it left. He tried to kick the creature off, but the animal held fast as it tore the fabric from his tunic around his shoulder.

Qui-Gon could hear the screams from the crowd, waiting for the big finish. Qui-Gon pushed the animal halfway off and tried to sit up, but the creature continued to tear at his shoulder, desperate for the blood and flesh he smelled, a meal he had waited for. A meal he hadn't had in days.

Mustering his strength, Qui-Gon threw the chain over the shoulders of the beast, doing his best to grab the other end with his bad arm. Irritated the animal backed off some, allowing Qui-Gon time to finish wrapping the chain around the creature's neck.

The animal, finding a sudden restriction in his airway, began to panic. He had dealt with many wounds before, during fights, but never had this happened. Rearing up on its hind legs, Qui-Gon was pulled sharply to his feet. He cried out as his bad arm was yanked as the creature began to claw at the chain about its neck.

With a forceful tug, Qui-Gon brought the creature down to all fours, pulling the chain tighter, choking the creature. Suddenly Riso took off, running around the arena, dragging the man behind him. All Qui-Gon could do was to hold on, and keep the chain tight, the animal would eventually run out of air.

By the time the creature stopped, his chest was heaving as it choked. It turned feebly and glared at the strange two-legged creature before collapsing to the ground. To weak to stand or even sit up, Qui-Gon held the chain fast, listening intently to the labored breathing of the creature. Even when the breathing stopped Qui-Gon held the chains fast, until he was certain it was indeed dead.

Qui-Gon let go of the chains, laying his head down on the dirt and closing his eyes, as the crowd sat stunned. He didn't care, he was in too much pain to even try and care that he was still alive, that he had made it.

"In a world such as this, one must be the hunter, or become the hunted. If one does not kill, then it is he who will be killed," he could hear Xanatos telling the crowed. "We have a winner, for now, it seems as if the match may become a draw. Until tomorrow then, the Monoshiva has ended."

It was the last Qui-Gon heard before slipping into darkness.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was the pain. It was not concentrated pain, but widespread. In fact his entire body was on fire. He had trouble remembering where he was, or why he was hurting. Qui-Gon took a deep breath, letting it go and slowly tried to sit up.

"Stay still," a sharp voice commanded, a hand pressing him back down. Qui-Gon recognized the voice as he opened his eyes. Xanatos knelt above him, tying a bandage off, his hands covered in blood. Qui-Gon's blood. Xanatos glared at him, shaking his head.

"Can't afford to lose you yet," he said with a small smile. "You made me quite a sum today. No one actually expected you to win. Not even me at first, but you did better than I expected. Not that you'll survive next time, but I'll make what I can:'

Xanatos sat back with a sigh. "None of the medic guards would tend to you, far to afraid of what you could do, even unconscious. So simple minded, don't you realize what you can do, what you can become?"

"You?" Qui-Gon answered quite blankly when he was certain his voice would not break. "I think I'll pass up your generous offer."

"Jedi are so doltish, all they do their entire life is help others, they never think for themselves. They have all this power, power they could use to rule worlds, and accomplish things beyond their very dreams, and yet, they waste it all on the weak. You have seen what I have been capable of, and I alone. Think of the power we would have if we joined forces!"

Qui-Gon quirked a smile, closing his eyes. "After all these years you are still nonsensical. I truly wonder how you have been able to keep it up." It was hard to keep his voice steady with all the pain. He took a slow breath as another wave passed through his body.

"You are still quite like yourself, might I add," Xanatos answered. "The choice is yours, you fight until you die, or you can join forces with me. Although I doubt you would. You know, I have some arrangements prepared, and you're invited. Couldn't have it without you, you're the main guest of honor. It's sort of a, celebration funeral, you may call it. You see, once you are dead, I will have you beheaded, and I will mount your head up on the wall with the other famous warriors from the Monoshiva. That is if you have a head left, I plan to use glass eyes though, nothing personal, just never been fond of yours."

Qui-Gon grimaced as Xanatos explained the details with a little too much glee. "Glad to know my body will be of good use after I'm dead."

"That's not the best part," Xanatos continued as if he hadn't even heard Qui-Gon. "I'll send whatever is left of your body back to the temple, that way they can stop searching for their poor departed Jedi Master. I may have to label you though, not sure if they would recognize you are not."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. "That is just sickening," he replied, turning his head to see him better. The thought did not really frighten him as Xanatos had intended to do so. He knew that he had sealed his death when he agreed to go with him. So this was not much of a surprise.

"Yes, I got the idea from the Planet of Marone, when we were there to investigate all those murders."

"You actually remember that?" Qui-Gon asked, slightly surprised. Xanatos had been barely 9. The council had disapproved of Qui-Gon for taking the boy when he was so young. He wasn't ready, they had said. But they could not argue with the master's choice over an apprentice. Their first mission had been to the Planet of Marone, a single planet in system of many, which relied upon one another to survive. Each planet held a key to the other's survival, and bitter warfare broke out often when one planet held back a needed resource.

At that time, there had been a sudden rise in killings, even though there wasn't any war going on at the time. Temperament there was short, civilians were frightened. The killings were always different, one day a Farmer, the other, a group of kids playing in the streets. Guns, bombs, assassin darts, every time a different weapon was used. It was believed that another planet was responsible for the attacks, trying to frighten the planet into surrender so they could take over.

It was a mission Qui-Gon wished they were never sent on. There were many things there that Xanatos needed protecting from, and he was unable to provide that protection. The boy saw many things he should not have.

"Yes, why should I not remember it?" Xanatos responded, breaking his thoughts.

"You were so young, that's all," Qui-Gon said, his breath catching against the pain.

"You find me worthless? Is that why you betrayed me? Perhaps that is why you betrayed Obi-Wan as well, because you saw him as worthless?" Xanatos spat out, angry now.

"No," Qui-Gon said quickly. "I did not betray you Xanatos, nor did I to Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan is dead now because of you," the younger man stated.

"No,' Qui-Gon whispered, "you are the killer, not I." But the sting returned to his heart. It was the same thought that had entered into his mind more than once. It couldn't be true, could it?

"You are supposed to protect and guide your padawan, not send him out as bait, as you did to Obi-Wan. You sent him to me, maybe he thought you were giving him a chance to prove himself, but I know why. You did not wish to have him by your side anymore. You knew I would kill him, you sent him off to his death."

Qui-Gon shook his head. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"He is dead because of you, and you will have to live with that fact for the rest of your life. Which won't be very long, you have my word on that." With that, Xanatos turned and left him alone.

* * *

It was late, that's all he knew. He wasn't sure how late it was, or how long he had been sitting there, watching the older Jedi sleep. It was a restful sleep now, unlike earlier, full of fever and pain. The man's wounds were severe, severe enough that it would have killed anyone ordinary. But Qui-Gon wasn't ordinary, Xanatos knew that.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall, the cell quiet except for his own soft breathing mingled with that of his former Master's. Xanatos wasn't sure when the change occurred, he had been so certain before, so sure, that this was what he always wanted. Now seeing Qui-Gon like this, he felt a nagging in his mind, as if he wasn't sure anymore.

So sure, you are. Turn back, you would not? Xanatos dropped his head in his hands, groaning slightly. After all these years he still wasn't able to banish the old gnome's words. They had stuck to him like glue, whenever he felt himself doubting something, one of Yoda's sayings would arise in his mind. It drove him senseless, Jedi were weak-minded souls who didn't know how to handle the power they had, no, couldn't, couldn't handle the power. Qui-Gon had shown him that more than once.

Qui-Gon had never cared for him, he was only the Master's toy. Qui-Gon cared for no one but himself. But then why did he look so pained when he accused him of the boy's death? Did Qui-Gon actually care for him, as he once did for…no, it wasn't possible. Qui-Gon only used him. Xanatos was by far more powerful than Qui-Gon, and he was jealous. Xanatos could see it.

He ran his fingers through his black stringy hair with a sigh, stopping the movement as his fingers passed the scar on his right cheek. With a breath he traced the broken circle, the ring from his father, and became angry as he was reminded why he was doing this. It was Qui-Gon who took him away, Qui-Gon who had made his suffer, and in doing so, he would return the favor.

"My Lord," a voice broke through his thoughts. Xanatos looked up to see a small being standing before him. "There has been an unidentified landing," he sputtered, "In the jungles."

Xanatos nodded. "We wouldn't want our new guests to feel left out, would we? Gather a group of soldiers, and give them a warm welcoming."

The small creature nodded, and shuffled away. "Only seven days Qui-Gon, not bad for Jedi. But they will wish they never came," Xanatos said with a small smile. "Yes they will."

TBC


	5. chapter five

Sorry for taking so long, cant write when I don't have power :) kinda makes it a bit hard. But here it is, the next chapter, finally up.

With Xanatos, I wanted to give him a bit of a past and history that wasn't all bad. I figured there had to be a time where he and Qui-Gon got along. So it was my little tid bit there.

R2R

MusicDreamer-

Thanks for all the wonderful comments, I'm glad you like it so far. And as far as questions go, all I can say is read and out

K-rock

Lol…what's that supposed to mean? I always take care of Legolas and Aragorn in my LOTR stuff,…well at least there aren't dead yet, does that count for anything?

Mellaithwen

-gets huge bunch of flowers.-

I feel special now, I got flowers

I hate it when Internet messes up, mine does the same, and it drives me crazy. Not that I am already :)

That's the one thing I really like doing about animals, is making them real, otherwise, it seems kind of odd to me. If it's an animal, it's an animal, if not, it's not, don't make one in between.

Yesh, lots o angst. Since Qui-Gon's part doesn't involve a lot of action, I'm really working on devolping his past, something I felt wasn't touched up enough in the JA books. Which is a good thing because it means it's free for me to mess with.

It will be a bit of a shock for him to learn his padawan is alive…for now at least. Cant say anything about the future!! -Evil smile-  
  
And thank you for the nice comment, I'm glad you like my stories!

Halfling-

-Doesn't mean to make anyone go insane on purpose.-

I'm glad you really liked the chapter, I wasn't sure on some of the stuff, action isn't my best quality to write.

But I'll let you read the chapter, before you do go crazy

* * *

Chapter Five 

Dawn was just breaking when Obi-Wan reached the city limits. It wasn't much of a city, Obi-Wan thought, but more of a town, an ancient one. The roads were dirt paths, and many of the buildings looked ready to collapse. At this time in the morning, Obi-Wan could neither see nor hear anyone, but he still took no chance, and moved swiftly in the shadows, keeping his hood up.

The landing in the jungle hadn't gone well. The jungle was in fact more of a swamp, and the craft had landed in a mud pit. From the air it had looked like solid ground, but he had misjudged himself, and the boy had barely been able to get out before the ship disappeared. The walk through the swamp had been tiring, as he was constantly in knee deep muck, something that he hadn't enjoyed.

Now that he was here, Obi-Wan didn't know where to go next. He supposed he needed to find a place for the night, and pry for information tomorrow. But he did not know the planet's inhabitants, if they were not human, than it would make things very difficult. Garen had said that the planet rarely received travelers.

Obi-Wan continued to move swiftly alongside the old shops, the rooms dark and eerie. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in his gut told him that something was amiss. There was no disturbance in the force, and everything about him was calm and quiet, but still there was something that wasn't right. He trained his senses on the here and now, a lesson Qui-Gon had pressured on him.

Obi-Wan turned the corner, and faltered as someone ran into him. The impact sent both of them too the ground, Obi-Wan caught himself with his hands, groaning softly at the jolt of pain that raced through his arms. The other was a human, a youth about his age, who was back on his feet quickly, and helping Obi-Wan up. He was slightly taller than Obi-Wan, his green eyes showing worry as he pulled Obi-Wan to his feet.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked. Obi-Wan nodded, brushing himself off, about to ask the boy what he was doing out at this time. The next moment however, the boy had grabbed his wrist, and was pulling Obi-Wan after him.

"Hurry, this way," the boy called, leading him down an alleyway. Blaster fire shot after them, pinging into the walls and lighting the area up for a short time. Glancing over his shoulder as he ran, Obi-Wan could see a group of men after them.

They came to a stop when they reached the wall, the boy next to him looking wildly for a place to hide. Obi-Wan considered jumping the wall, but he remembered Garen's warning that Jedi may not be welcomed here, and so began looking for another way out.

The force surged in warning the moment before they arrived, and Obi-Wan was able to duck out of the way as one of them men reached for him. From the corner of his eye he could see the boy struggling to get free of the hold they had on him. It was a distraction that shouldn't have happened.

A rope was slipped around his neck and tightened, and the next moment, Obi-Wan found that he could breathe. The man behind him gave a sharp tug on the rope, forcing the boy down to his knees. The impact caused Obi-Wan to wince, as he reached up in attempt to pry the rope free from his neck.

"Look at what we have here," the man holding him laughed, "This scum was trying to kidnap the prince." Obi-Wan shook his head, coughing as he struggled to get himself free.

"He didn't kidnap me!" the other youth yelled. "I ran away, let him go, he's my friend."

The man scoffed but let go of his hold on the rope. Obi-Wan fell forward, grabbing his sore neck as he tried to regain control of his breathing. He glanced up as one of the men approached the young prince.

"You don't have any friends," he said, glaring at the boy. He laughed, "What is this filth's name?"

The prince was silent for a moment, but spoke quickly before Obi-Wan could answer. "Ben, his name is Ben."

The man behind Obi-Wan kicked him roughly in the back, "Is that true?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. He wasn't sure who these men were, but he didn't want to deal with them any more than he had too. "My name is Ben," he said, his voice shaky as he slowly stood. He didn't like lying, but he didn't want to push anything at the moment. He could very well use his lightsaber if he wanted to, but he didn't want to alert anyone that he was a Jedi. It would be better if Xanatos heard nothing about him.

"Ben what?" the man asked, grabbing his arm and twisting it sharply.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Ben Kenobi."

All the men laughed then. "What kind of name is Kenobi?"

"He's from across the river," the prince spoke up, twisting free of the guard.

"River scum, don't you have anyone better to be around?" the man asked angrily as he reached out for the boy again.

The prince pulled further out of his grasp. "You should be kind to those less fortunate Reck," the boy spat. "One day you may be like that."

The man identified as Reck laughed. "Whatever you say," he turned to the other men. "Let's get on with it, Lord Dee isn't very happy about this."

The Man holding Obi-Wan motioned to him. "What do we do with this one?" he asked, pushing him forward.

Reck mused for a moment, "Kill him," he said, before turning to the others. Obi-Wan's heart leapt in his throat as he tried to twist out of the man's grasp. He truly didn't want to use the force or his lightsaber to get out of this, but if he had to, he would. He didn't come all this way to be killed for something he didn't do.

"You can't kill him!" the prince cried out. "Release him immediately!"

Reck laughed. "You have no authority over us, we follow Lord Dee orders."

"Which didn't include killing innocent children!" the boy spat back.

"He's River scum, they don't come over here unless they aren't wanted over the river anymore. Besides, anyone out here at this time is guilty of something."

The boy scowled. "He was with me, he was helping me escape!"

Reck laughed, "Then he's guilty of assisting you in breaking the law," he turned back to the man holding Obi-Wan, "Go ahead Caem, finish him off."

The man shook his head. "No way Reck, the brat's right, Lord Dee only wanted us to capture his nephew, not kill citizens, even if they are Rive scum."

Reck growled. "Fine, bring him along then, Lord Dee will give him a proper punishment."

* * *

The Palace was immense compared to the other buildings Obi-Wan had seen before. And cleaner too, he noted, as both he and the prince were led down a long hallway. The walls were lined with elaborate pictures of which Obi-Wan guessed were past rulers. 

Not a single word had been spoken since there capture, which had bothered Obi-Wan. He had hoped to learn as much as he could about this place, but relying only on sight wasn't very helpful. How was this going to help him find his Master?

The thought of Qui-Gon made him stomach turn. He wasn't sure anymore if his Master was alive or not. Bant had told him to trust his feelings, but he wasn't even sure of his feelings anymore. If his Master was alive, where was he? What was happening to him now?

Anything was possible with Xanatos. He had been grateful that he hadn't spent much time with the man when he had been his prisoner. The slave fields had been hard, but it was away from him at least. To think that his Master was in the hands of someone, who hated him, it made him sick.

They were then brought into a room, where a broad man, dressed in a light tunic meet with them. "Leave," he told the guards crisply. "I will take care of this from here."

The men nodded, turning to leave, only Reck stayed behind a moment, motioning to Obi-Wan in question. "Leave him here as well," the man said, "now go."

No sooner than the doors had closed did the man stride up to the young prince, backhanding him across the face. Obi-Wan was at his side a moment later, helping the youth up.

"Third time this month!" he hollered, his face turning red. "Third time! What am I going to do with you,' he ranted as he began to pace. "You are my responsibility, and you will listen and obey my rules!"

The prince wiped his bloody lip with his sleeve as he pulled from Obi-Wan's gentle hold. "May I remind you Uncle, you disowned me when I was three."

"That doesn't change anything," the man howled. He was near Qui-Gon's height, Obi-Wan supposed, with short brown hair and a square face. It didn't take a second guess to know he was the Lord Dee the men were talking about.

"Do you have any idea what it would do to my reputation if you actually did escape? People will want to know why, they will revolt. You would put an entire planet's stake at risk just for yourself. You are a spoiled selfish brat, but they don't know that!"

"I'm sorry to have almost ruined your reputation, even as false as it is. You care nothing for the people," the youth answered back. Obi-Wan sighed as he leaned against a wall. He was completely lost, he felt trapped. Yet he was here to stay until he figured something else out. He didn't want to run into the guards again, but this man seemed to be even worse. He watched as the Lord's face grew tight.

"We will speak of this matter later, The guards will take you back to your room," he spat.

"I can find it on my own," the prince answered, taking his leave.

Lord Dee then turned to Obi-Wan. "What are you doing in here?"

The prince turned back, motioning for Obi-Wan to follow. He did so, giving the Lord a wide berth. "He is no concern of yours Uncle."

"Then get him out of my sight," he spat once again, taking his own leave.

Obi-Wan had to hurry to catch up with the prince. "Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked, when they were alone.

The youth nodded. "I'm used to it by now, how are you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, and the prince continued. "I'm sorry for getting you into this, I'll figure a way to get you out later tonight, when my uncle is drunk."

Obi-Wan shrugged, follow the prince into another room. "You stopped them from killing me, I'd say that you've done enough."

The room was a courtyard, with cement walls and old trees, there leaves on the ground as the summer seasons had passed. With a graceful leap, the prince made his way up the tree and settled himself down, the wind blowing his long black hair.

"If I watch were I'm running more often you wouldn't have been hurt, or in this mess," he said softly. "I'm Serr by the way, sorry for not properly introducing myself before."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan confirmed, sitting down at the base of the tree.

"An off worlder huh? We don't get very many people from off world here," Serr said, glancing down at Obi-Wan below him.

"How could you tell?" Obi-Wan asked, a bit surprised.

Serr shrugged. "Easy, here, all male names cannot be longer than four letters, female names cannot be longer than six."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll stick with Ben then, I'm looking for someone here, and I don't want anyone to know I'm here," he explained vaguely. He believed that he could trust Serr, after all, he had saved his life, even if he was the one who got him into that mess.

Serr smiled. "Don't worry, I won't rat on you, you the first person who's talked to me besides the guards and my uncle. I don't have contact with anyone else. I didn't mean to downgrade you either, calling you River Folk and all. I just couldn't think of anything else to say."

"It's okay," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, "What's so wrong about them anyway?"

Serr jumped down the ground and sat across from him. "Nothing really, just the people that live across river, mostly farmers, who don't have very much money. They may be poor financially, but they can survive without the government's help. It is a struggle though, every day. Many of them die young, because they don't have the money to pay for treatment when they become ill. And my Uncle refuses to help them either, he says they aren't worth it."

"But you can when you come of age," Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't think the crown will ever be mine," Serr said softly, "My Uncle is the only family I have left, and you can very well see that he doesn't care for me. My parents died when I was young, in some bizarre accident. I think my Uncle poisoned them, but my word doesn't matter anywhere."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "To a friend it does."

Serr smiled a little. "Haven't had any friends, and we just met, so I don't think we can be friends yet."

"Anyone who saves my life is a friend," Obi-Wan told him.

Serr laughed. "If you say so Obi, I'm hungry, what about you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I can go for some food."

Serr stood, dusting the dirt off of him. "Follow me then, my Uncle will be angry if he catches us out."

* * *

How long had it been? Xanatos wondered, pacing back in forth. He had sent the troops out that morning, and now it was close to noon. They should be back by now, how hard was it to go out and kill off some Jedi? Xanatos nearly laughed. For the Strunians, it would be a surprise if any came back he supposed. Not that it bothered him, there were too many useless Strunians anyway, this way he was getting rid of a few. 

He had left his former Master alone once he was certain the man would live. He was schedule for today's fight, but he was too weak to even stand, none the less to fight. He would surely die today, unless he waited.

Xanatos would wait, he would wait for the perfect death for his Master. Going like that would be too easy. Xanatos didn't want it to be easy for him. Not after all the Jedi did to him. He could have had so much, and yet Qui-Gon's selfishness kept it from him. The man would pay, and pay dearly.

Suddenly Xanatos was meet by the lead Strunian he had sent out that morning. The alien bowed and waited for permission to speak. Xanatos granted it. "My Lord, no ship was found. We looked, all morning. Nothing there, no people there. Left maybe?"

Xanatos frowned. No ship? How could that be, they wouldn't leave so soon. Unless it was two teams, and one was dropped off. There had to be Jedi somewhere, they knew he was here, and they wouldn't leave. With a sigh he dismissed the creature. He would have to take matters into his own hands. The Jedi were probably in the city by now. Something would stir up, and he would be able to track them. Maybe he could have some fun with them before he gave them their sentence.

With a smile Xanatos preceded up the stairs, he had much work to do, and it would get done sitting in the prison area. He would have to contact the Lord of Rixein, on the East Side, for help. Surely this wouldn't take long, not with a bounty on the Jedi's heads.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter six

NOTE: For those of you asking for more description of the planet, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it, I haven't put it in yet for some various reasons, but mainly because none of our characters have actually seen much of the planet. There is some about the planet in this chapter, a bit of history as well, and there will be more in later chapters.

For next week's chapter, I may not have it out next weekend, I am busy Friday and Saturday, so Sunday will be my only day to get everything done, but I will do my best to get it out on time.

R2R

Halfling-

It seems as though I enjoy keeping you in suspense. And this chappie isn't too much of a cliffie…

Mellaithwen

I don't know where he got the name ben either, but I think that was a crafty way. And yes, you must work on your story,. Another quick note though, was wondering if you got the activation mail yet for FF, and the C2 unit, check your junk mail, because I cant add you on until you activate that.

K-Rock, 

Okay, maybe I don't take care of them, but at least I'm not as bad as a few other authors. Besides, I would never kill them off, I love them too much. Without them there wouldn't be any story.

The only way I can answer your question without spoiling anything would be to tell you to just read. I know it's a bit unfair, but we haven't quite got there yet, sorry

* * *

Chapter Six

The Dining hall was unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever seen before. Three long tables lined the room, able to seat as many as a 100 at a time, but hardly ever did according to Serr. Stained glass windows decorated the walls, with tapestries hanging in between each one. The floor was marble, lined with decorative jewels in the corners. Obi-Wan marveled at the architecture as the young Prince led him behind the counters and into the kitchen, which at the time, was empty.

"Back when my father was alive, we would have grand feasts in here, about once a month, where many people came and dined like kings. It was a special tradition my father did, everyone was invited, the poor and the rich. The feasts were splendid, with music and Bards that told stories. I remember only a few, for I was young then," Serr told him as he gathered some fruit for himself.

Obi-Wan picked up a few small pieces of bread and sat down next to the prince. "Serr, I need your help, it is rather important that I get out of here and find my friend. But I don't know the city, so I'll need a guide, but I don't have any money."

"So you were wondering if I could guide you around the city?" Serr asked, biting into his fruit.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know it is a lot asked of you, but.."

"Of course I will, better than staying here and doing nothing. We will be perused, you do know that, don't you?"

"Won't bother me unless we are caught," Obi-Wan responded with a grin.

* * *

When Qui-Gon awoke he was certain of two things. One he was completely alone, silence encumbered him as well as darkness. The other was that he was starving. How long had it been since he had last eaten? With a deep breath, Qui-Gon eased himself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall for support.

His wounds were healing, and he could tell that the infection was gone, for he no longer held a fever as he did before. He wrapped his arms around his chest, shivering as a chill passed through him. Even though as hungry as he was, he knew that something had been given to him in order to keep his strength up. He was not dehydrated, nor was he thin, but he hadn't eaten nor drunk anything since his capture.

Qui-Gon flexed his muscles, wincing at the pain. Pulling up the sleeves of his tunic, Qui-Gon could feel, rather than see, the small wounds left behind from that of a dart or a needle. Diritate, the Jedi Master mused, he had heard of it a few times, being used on patients who were badly injured, and unconscious. It was a type of clear liquid, thick with vitamins and minerals, and able to supply a body with its needs.

With a sigh he pulled the sleeve back down and closed his eyes. He tried his best to meditate, but his mind would not rest. So many questions raced through without a moment's stop, ones he could not answer. _What if he had never taken Xanatos as a padawan, what if he had listened to Yoda's warnings? Had he failed as a Master and a Jedi?_

Qui-Gon could not even begin to think of the numerous lives that had been lost due to Xanatos' doings. He remembered the time on Bandomeer were his ex-padawan had been willing to destroy an entire planet in order to kill him. He had begun to realize that anyone close to him had been in danger. The Jedi, the Temple, and Obi-Wan…they had all been attacked, a plot in order to destroy him.

Perhaps now it all would end. Perhaps Xanatos would leave after he had killed his old master. Still Qui-Gon could not let go of his past. There were so many things he could have done differently, so many things he shouldn't have done.

"Dwell on the could haves I must not, focus on the solution I must," Qui-Gon said softly, remembering Yoda's words.

"Still quoting that old gnome?"

Startled Qui-Gon looked up to see Xanatos standing in the doorway. For the briefest second, Qui-Gon thought about fighting him here and now, only to calm himself a moment later. That was folly. He couldn't force a situation to happen, but he had to wait for the opportune moment.

"It's a surprise how helpful they can be when you listen," Qui-Gon said sternly. Grinding his teeth he pushed himself to his feet so that he was eye level with his opponent. He steadied himself against the wall, uncertain if his legs would support him or not.

"If you've come to kill me, you best do it now," Qui-Gon told him. Xanatos just laughed.

"And ruin all the fun? I think not. It is good that you have awoken, food will be brought to you shortly, as I'm sure you are hungry. Don't expect anything much, we have a lot of mouths to feed. Then I suggest you take some rest, you're fighting again tomorrow, I expect you to do well. But on the offhand you don't, the punishment is death, so you can have your choice, it is up to you. Until then, farewell."

Qui-Gon watched him leave, the door closing behind him. If a guard was bringing the meal, then he may have his chance then to escape. But what if Xanatos was expecting that? Qui-Gon shook his head, sliding back down to a sitting position.

* * *

"This is Koben, our main city," Serr explained as he led Obi-Wan through the city streets. Both the boys wore hooded cloaks, and stayed off the main roads, hoping to conceal their presence. Guards were always heavy in the streets during the day to watch for any trouble.

"Not much of a city," Obi-Wan muttered, looking around at the ramshackled buildings. They looked worse in the daylight than they had in the dark. The main street was busy as people made their way from shop to shop, many carrying large loads of food and supplies.

One thing that had caught Obi-Wan by surprise was the fact that technology was rather poor here. The only vehicles here were speeders, owned by some of the richer people. Serr had explained to him that due to the humidity, and lay of the lands, it was often difficult to maintain a speeder or other vehicle, because the moisture in the air often damaged them. It was much easier, and less costly to use your own feet.

"We used to have a grander city, about twenty miles past the tree line over there," he pointed north to indicate the direction he was talking about. "About twenty years ago, our moon Struni was hit by a meteorite. Causing massive damage. It may have been our moon, but it was also a neighboring planet. Seeking refuge, the remaining Strunians pleaded with my father for a place to stay. Our history with the Strunian race hasn't always been the greatest, but lately we had let each other well enough alone. So my father granted them a valley just below a ridge, off past the marshes. They were small in number, a handful at the most, but they reproduce quicker than humans do. You see my father's fault in this?" Serr asked, coming to a stop.

Obi-Wan nodded, turning toward him. "They grew in numbers,."

Serr nodded, "Vast numbers, and quickly. Within six years, they had already run out of room, and had asked my father for more land. He disinclined; he wanted them to leave the planet. Our people were growing in numbers, and his son had just been born."

"You," Obi-Wan said, as they continued walking. They turned down another back alleyway, walking alongside a large brick wall. Serr turned toward it, grasping bricks that were jutting out and made his way to the top. Obi-Wan followed his suit, jumping to the ground on the other side.

"Six months later they attacked, seven thousand strong. Our people were barely two thousand. The result was devastating. Their army ransacked the castle, and with my father's back to the throne they killed him, only after he promised to give rule to them. Terrified my mother fled with me, and handed me off to one of the servant guards. I was told later that she was killed shortly thereafter. The servant carried me off past the river, and left me in charge of a family there. When I was five my uncle came, and took me back to the castle. I've been trying to leave ever since," Serr told him, walking down the hill.

In the distance, Obi-Wan could see another city, beyond a line of trees. He hurried up and caught up with the retreating prince. "But you still remain here, wouldn't the Strunians want you off?"

"They let us remain here, but only under their rule. Two years ago an agreement was made to have to separate rulers, one for our people and one for them. The planet was divided in half basically, actually three quarters to one. As long as we stay on our side, and under our rule, we aren't a problem for them. But it is hard for most to live from day to day. We get supplies imported to us once a week, so many buy in bulk, for there are times when the supplies are limited or no good."

Obi-Wan nodded, he had seen something like that on Phindar, were supplies were intentionally withheld. He removed his hood as they entered the trees, and Obi-Wan hoped that it was just trees, without hidden mud and sand traps. He followed the prince closely, trusting him that he knew where he was going.

"So, do you have any idea where this friend of yours may be?" Serr asked, removing his hood as well.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not really no, he may not even be here anymore, but I need to be certain, it's a matter of life and death actually. The man who took him, maybe you've seen him, a tall man, black hair."

Serr shook his head. "I don't know any of the people, only the guards and my uncle. I don't think my people even know that I exist."

"What about a republic ship, did any land here within the last few weeks?"

Serr shrugged. "Maybe one or two, but they left again, but I don't keep up with any ship logs. They're may have been more that landed on the other side, near the Strunian city," he added, making his way over a fallen log.

"So what is your story?" Serr asked, waiting for Obi-Wan to catch up with him. "Why did you come here? I mean, I know why you came, but why did you come alone? Was there no one else that could have come along?"

Obi-Wan sighed, trudging down that path. "I'm not really supposed to be here, but I could not stay while I knew my Ma..friend was here," Obi-Wan had almost said Master, but had stopped himself. Serr still did not know he was a Jedi, and for that he felt bad. He didn't like to lie, it was forbidden to lie to a master, or elder, and Obi-Wan respected that rule as best as he could.

"So, does your Master know you are here, or is he the one who is captured?" Serr asked, grinning as Obi-Wan's face broke out into shock.

"How did you..?" he started.

"You are lucky I ran into you, you wouldn't have made it on you own. You stand out too much, you look as though you are trying to hide something. I've read enough about your kind to know something about Jedi. No one else here would breath that word though. I found out about Jedi when I was seven, and ever since then I had hoped that one would come one day, and find out about me, and take me away."

"You want to be a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked confusedly.

Serr laughed again. "No, I wouldn't be able to, I don't have that, connection thingie you guys have with that force thing of yours. I just want to get off of here, and the only way that would happen if someone of higher authority took me away."

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding now. "I promise you then that I will do what I can to help, I'm only an apprentice you see, I can't make a decision like that."

Serr nodded, "I figured that, but don't worry, let's find your Master, then we'll talk."

TBC


	7. Chapter seven

Okay, first off, late chapter, I know, it's been very busy, between work, and library runs and airport runs and Mt St. Helens erupting (Which was very disappointing, after days of talking about it, all it did was burp) I haven't had much time to write.

But it is here, and a bit short, but the next one should be up next weekend, I think my schedule is clear.

Secondly, a must read if you have not already, _Legacy of the Jedi_, by Jude Watson. **Very good indeed, I'm almost finish reading it, it follows four generations of Jedi, going all the way back to when Dooku was a padawan, then Dooku and Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and then Obi-Wan and Anakin. It's a bit confusing though, I thought Yoda was Dooku's master, and it confirms that on the back of the book, but I the first part, it states that a Jedi Master by the name of Thame Cerulian was his master…if anyone can clear up confusion on this, much appreacaited. It's about a year old, so some of you may have read it already, but if not, check it out.**

I also picked up a Star Wars guide to over 100 planets and moons, as well as inhabitants of the worlds. Extremely neat. So you will see some references made in future stories from these two books.

Other than that, on to R2R

EstelElflover

Thanks, I'm glad you are liking it. Love the name btw

K-Rock

Okay, I'm still just as bad, I'll admit that, but what can I say? I love them all, especially young Obi-Wan, but young Qui-Gon was just as cute too! Hmm…paranoia or superstitions…well, you'll have to wait to find out, I'm am evil, I know, but I just can't ruin a good story…well, my story at least, not saying that it's good or anything.

Halfling

There will be a scene between Xanatos and Obi-Wan, just take deep breaths so you don't suffocate before we get there otay??

Mellaithwen

Why Thank you my dear watson..err Mellaithwen. He does know yes, I liked his back-story, even as depressing and evil as it was.

LOL, how evil, but brilliant as well, I could actually imagine Qui-Gon doing something like that just to irritate him, except that it would be painful, and he probably wouldn't recover from it either.

MusicDreamer

Yes, Qui-Gon is in the Strunian city, and as for everything else, you'll have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

Chapter 7

If it were possible for the city to be any busier, Obi-Wan would have been shocked. It seemed as if it were already bursting at the seams as Strunians of all shapes and sizes made their way from one place to another. Speeders and hover cars sped down paved roads, weaving in and out of the mass of people. It was hard to believe that they were on the same planet, simply due to the drastic scenery change. It was truly a different atmosphere, it even held a different smell.

"A completely different physical appearance," Serr told him quietly, laying down next to Obi-Wan. He propped himself up on a single elbow. "Taller, skinnier build, and completely bald," he said with a witty smile. Obi-Wan chuckled in agreement.

It was true, there would be no way they could blend in with the crowd. They would have to skirt around the city, which would make things difficult. Obi-Wan glanced toward the spaceport, a much larger one than that of the one they had seen before. There were many spacecrats in the hold, but none that were from the Republic. He sighed in frustration, realizing that Xanatos may not be in the city anymore. If he weren't, then what would he be left with? He would have to go back to the beginning, and start again, and that would take far too much time. _Focus on the here and now._

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Where did they even start? If Xanatos remained in the city, where would he be? He reached out with the force, searching and hoping for a connection, but he found nothing. Not even a flicker. He sat up, glancing at the young prince who watched him closely. They only needed to get closer, but there would be no way that they would get through without being recognized, and he couldn't risk Serr's life.

Suddenly a bell sounded, turning the attention of the two boys back to the city. In mere seconds, the entire flow of the city turned in one direction. Obi-Wan could not tell where they were headed, but Serr moved ahead of him.

"Perfect," he whispered. "Just what we needed."

Obi-Wan followed him down the slope, toward the city's walls. "What is it?"

"The Monoshiva," he explained, when they arrived at the gates. Making sure no one was around, he slipped through a gap in the bars. Obi-Wan did the same.

"It is a ritual of our people that the Strunian race took hold of when they seized power, and they have destroyed it as well. It was an event that took place once a year, and our finest warriors took the challenge, it was an honor to do so. By simple translation, it means one life, but in the ancient tongue it meant one leader. The event was neither for blood nor death, but to test the skills of our warriors. There were deaths every few times, and the fallen were mourned. Now it's a daily sport for them, they interbreed foul animals from across the galaxies, and train them to be bloodthirsty fighters. Now it's a fight to the death, and every day."

Obi-Wan nodded, but said nothing as a pair of Strunians came up behind them. He tapped Serr on the shoulder and indicated to an alleyway. The two walked on, as if they hadn't seen the strangers ahead of them, Obi-Wan caught part of their conversation as they went by, but was not able to identify the language that was being spoken.

He shook his head as Serr slinked his way back into the streets, following at a farther distance. Serr looked at him, worry in his eyes. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, watching the pair leave.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know where your Jedi friend is," he said softly. Obi-Wan followed his gaze, his calm expression fading. "What did they say?" he asked worriedly.

"Something about a man fighter," Serr explained quickly, then shouted after him as Obi-Wan took off running toward the dome.

Obi-Wan did not stop or slow as Serr called after him. He ran without thought to what he would do when he got there, he just knew he had to find Qui-Gon, he had to find his master. So focused he was on his goal he wasn't aware of a second presence behind him until it was too late. A blow from behind him sent him sprawling to the ground. Acting quickly Obi-Wan kicked out at his attacker as he tried to regain his feet, but he was grabbed from behind, and drug into an alleyway.

Unwilling to give up, Obi-Wan kicked out again, earning a cry from his attacker even as he was pressed against the wall. "Stop it!" a voice whispered sharply. Obi-Wan froze. He knew that voice.

"Siri?" he asked, trying to peer under the hood of the stranger. She nodded, and removed her hood as she sat back on her heels. He blinked warily sitting up, still confused to exactly what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, watching as she rubbed her leg.

"Saving your butt," she answered, frowning at him. "Just exactly what were you thinking?"

Obi-Wan glanced downward. He didn't realize until now exactly how close he had come to blowing his cover. He had rushed into danger without a plan or thought of the consequences that were involved. He could not only have jeopardized his life, but Serr's as well, and hope of rescuing his master as well.

But before he could answer, Serr came running into the alleyway, armed with a large boulder that he was hauling with two hands. His face was covered in sweat but he glared at Siri threateningly. "Let him go!" he warned.

Obi-Wan got to his feet quickly, "It's okay, she's a friend," he explained, motioning for him to drop the boulder.

"A she?" Serr questioned. "Strong for a girl, no offense to you," he said turning to Siri.

Obi-Wan nodded. "A lot stronger than the last time I saw you."

Siri smiled. "Thanks, the trial runs my master and I did on Nam Chorios were interesting to say at least, but I did benefit from them."

Obi-Wan shook his head, they didn't have time for this. "Qui-Gon is in there, we have to get him out before it's too late."

Siri nodded. "We know that already. Adi is already inside the arena, scouting out the area. I was supposed to keep an eye out for you, if you ever decided to show up that is."

"But how?" Obi-Wan questioned softly, he had worked so hard to get all the details, and had only just found out, and that was by sheer luck.

Siri sighed, "Easy, we contacted the main port, told them that we were treasure hunters, and that a valuable source had been located here, and that we wished to search for it. No one can resist money," Siri said with a grin.

"You lied?" Serr asked, not very impressed.

"Of course not, we told them that we had located a treasure on this planet that was of value to us, which was Qui-Gon of course, and Obi-Wan I suppose as well."

Obi-Wan shook his head, muttering under his breath. "But there was supposed to be a different team coming, I heard Miro talking about them, they didn't say anything about you two."

"That was before they found out you were missing. It didn't take them long to figure out that you had gone after Qui-Gon. Master Mayx and Holten are out looking for Xanatos. They don't know him well enough to figure out that he won't be in hiding."

Obi-Wan nodded. "What do we now then? We just can't stay out here."

Siri nodded in agreement. "I don't like being out here when I know Adi is in there alone, we need to find a way in, and I doubt they'll let us in through the front gate."

Serr's laughter caused the two padawan's to turn and give him and odd glance. He came up next to them, smiling. "That won't be any problem, just follow me."

TBC


	8. Chapter eight

Halfling-

Lol… it's so neat how you think of every little detail when you read, it's rather hard to slip anything by you. Obi-Wan and Xanatos should face off next chapter, it depends of if anything else comes into play.

Kynstar

Hey, thanks for the info on that, that makes more sense, -shrugs- no one said I was a Star Wars expert. Hope you enjoy the chap!

Tangents hey? Tangents are funny things, are they not? Watching to much stephen king could be a slight influence of decptiual behavior of characters in this fic… -grins- I think I created a new word…that or I spelled it so incredibly wrong my comp doesn't know what I'm trying to spell! Oh well, not a genius at spelling.

Mellaithwen

LOL, hm, I think I'll leave the POV story for you to do, after all, what will you write when you finish the one you are doing now? hmm???

Serr is my favorite too, you'll see what is in store for him, but you will have to wait, yes I know, the dreaded W word, but it shouldn't be too much longer, only a few chaps left, dun know how many yet though.

Yasona Black

Thanks, but Obi-Wan is mine…-takes obi into a protective hold- You can borrow him if you want to though…I suppose I can't keep him forever.

(Obi-Wan) No you can't, I need to breath!

(Emmithar) Oh, whatever for?

(Obi-Wan) oh I don't know, maybe to live, something like that.

(Emmithar) Silly padawan, much to learn in the ways of the force you have

-Grins- umm…onto the story?

* * *

Chapter 8

Siri and Obi-Wan followed behind as Serr led them up the building. As they came closer, Obi-Wan could see detailed etchings in the stone, a pale khaki color, with a hint of gold when the light of the suns touched the stone at exactly the right angle. It was adorned with a simple design at the bottom, rising up the sides and continuing along the top. The middle beheld a picture of three men, brandishing blasters, dressed in fine linen robes.

"Beautiful, isn't it" he asked Siri quietly as they approached. She nodded in agreement, but turned to Obi-Wan, her voice softening to a whisper.

"Can we trust him?" she asked, motioning her head toward the young prince before them.

Obi-Wan nodded after a moment. He hadn't sensed anything suspicious about the boy. He had saved his life after all, if Serr wanted him dead, he would have left him to the guards, wouldn't he have? Or was he being irrational, so determined on his goal, that he wasn't seeing the obstacles that lie in front of him?

Ahead Serr turned, waving the two to the side of the building. Obi-Wan nodded to Siri, who followed reluctantly, muttering something under her breath. They came around the bend, to find Serr holding onto a steel ladder, which led up the building to the roof, as far as Obi-Wan could tell at least.

"We have to climb that?" Siri asked, her gaze running the length of the building. Serr nodded.

"What do you expect?" he laughed softly, keeping his voice low. "That they'll let a couple of Rixeins in the front gate?"

"We are not Rixeins," Siri said sharply, her voice higher than she intended. "We are Jedi," she continued, lowering her voice once again.

Serr shrugged, "Here, it doesn't matter who or what you are, if you are not a Strunian, you are not welcomed. Easy as that."

With that said, he began to ascend; one hand over the other, leaving the two padawans on the ground. With a sigh, Obi-Wan let his hood fall back and gripped a rung, ready to follow when Siri grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You're not actually going up there? Are you?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Obi-Wan turned to her, "We don't have another choice," he answered, glancing back up at Serr. The prince was already quite some ways above them. "We better get going," he muttered, starting his way up. Siri followed behind, but at a much slower rate.

Above him, Serr stopped climbing, and swung himself over onto a ledge that jutted out from the building. Obi-Wan quickened his pace, reaching the ledge a few moments later. It was an easy jump, despite the awkward angle, but the ledge itself wasn't very wide.

They had to wait a moment longer as Siri caught up with them, and Obi-Wan frowned as she tried to make her way over. She had attempted to place a foot on the ledge, while still hanging onto the ladder, but only succeeded in getting herself stuck. With a sigh, Obi-Wan reached across the gap and grasped her wrist, pulling her across.

"I could have done that on my own," she hissed, frowning at him. Obi-Wan shrugged and followed Serr as he ducked into a window.

"We're on the seventh floor," he told them once they were inside. "There are three floors below us before we reach the pits, where everything is kept, including the animals. There are four floors of them. The three floors above us are mostly maintenance."

Obi-Wan glanced around the area, curiosity growing. "How do you know all of this?" he asked Serr. They were in a small room, with poor lighting, a closet, the young padawan thought to himself. But where would it lead once they passed it?

The young prince shrugged. "Studied them, my father designed the plans for the building. Although the Strunians have added their own touches, the main structure was my father's idea. I found the prints in his room a few years ago. Besides, I've been here several times, during the night hours when I can slip away from the guards."

Obi-Wan nodded, even as he heard Siri grumble under her breath behind them. "Thank you for your help Serr, but I must ask you to stay behind here," he explained to Serr.

He could not see Serr's face very well, but he could read the confusion in his posture. "Siri and I can't protect you out there, it would be less worry if we hadn't to worry about you."

"I see," Serr answered coldly, "good luck Ben, Siri."

Obi-Wan watched as the young prince disappeared out the window. He felt bad for excluding him so suddenly, but he didn't want him hurt.

Siri came up next to him. "Ben?" she questioned, trying not to laugh.

"Long story," he replied, moving toward the doors. "You try and find Adi, I'll look for Qui-Gon."

"And what if anything happens?" she asked.

Obi-Wan stopped as his hand came to rest on the handle. It was cold to the touch, and rusted. Obviously the door hadn't been used in a while. With a breath he glanced back up to Siri, knowing where she was, although it was hard to see.

"Hopefully nothing will, but if it does, trust yourself to make the best choice."

* * *

The passage ways were dimly lit, but they held far better lighting than the small closet had. Obi-Wan had ventured downward, into the pits, as Serr as called them. The creatures held prisoner were nothing like he had ever seen before, many of them paced back and forth, growling as he passed by. Even as nerve wracking as that was, it was nothing compared to the smell. Obi-Wan shivered as he passed through, down to the lower floors.

The darkness was accompanied by a disturbing ripple in the force, the dark side pulsed here, covering him, seeming to choke him at time. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to rise above the threatening cloud, and cleared his mind, searching for his master. He sent the Force out, rising above the darkness, searching in every corner, hoping for the faintest trait. But there was none, he only found emptiness.

He cursed himself mentally, what was he doing here? Had he followed the wrong clues? Had Serr led him astray? If his Master was here, then why could he not sense his presence? Was he here because this is where Xanatos wanted him to be?

With a sigh of frustration, he let himself sink to the ground, resting his head on his knees. How could he have been such a fool? It wasn't a wonder why the council hadn't wanted him to go. To blinded by worry and grief he had been misled. Qui-Gon could be light-years away, and Obi-Wan had no way of knowing.

Hanging his heads in his hands, he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. _Think of the hear and now padawan, the past is done with and the future has yet to happen. _Qui-Gon's voice flowed through him, calming him down. _Review your facts, separate the truths and lies, and start at the beginning._

He had no facts though, everything he knew, Serr had told him. How much could he trust Serr? He had been right about a few things, he had gotten them past the guards, and into the building…but was it what he was looking for?

Voices suddenly cast his thoughts aside, and Obi-wan searched for a place to hide. Running out of time, he used a burst of Force to propel him to the ceiling, and latched onto on a rafter up top, moments before a group of aliens passed by. He drug himself up so that he was laying on the very top, giving him an overhead view of the group.

They were pushing something… someone, Obi-Wan realized, that someone was struggling to keep aloft, at the steady pace. Obi-Wan gasped inwardly as a mental wave of realization hit him, it was his master! Obi-Wan grasped the rafter, sending out the force toward his master, begging for him to feel it. He watched hoping for any sign.

Qui-Gon stumbled, turning his head, but wasn't allowed a moment as the aliens pulled him back to his feet with the chain. Obi-Wan felt the force return, but it was staggered, weak. The boy bit his lip, he should have been overjoyed, his Master was alive. But he could tell that his Master was weak, more so than he had even seen him.

Obi-Wan dropped to the ground, following them at a slower pace. He had to find out where they were taking him, then he had to find a way to release him.

* * *

At first Qui-Gon thought he was feeling things. As the Force washed over him, he tried to see who it was, the connection was so strong, but it couldn't have been. Obi-Wan was dead. Still he sent he sent back a reply, a call for help. Maybe it was because he was so weak, that the connection had felt so strong.

He bowed his head as he was led into the arena, the knowledge that someone else was there did not feel him with hope. He was going to die today, he knew, he could feel it. But he would not let Xanatos feel his fear. Taking a deep breath, he let the force fill his body, his mind, and his soul. He was going to die today, and he would accept it. He would die as a Jedi.

TBC


	9. Chapter nine

**Saiyan Jedi-**

Wow…I don't think I'm quite as good as Jude Watson, there is a reason why she is published and I am not. But I still like the compliment!

**Ahn-Li Steffraini-**

Hmm…I'm very curious as to the origin of your name…

O well, the other person was not Dooku that Miro was talking to, just a person, I have really no idea who it was myself, just a person. And I've heard that I'm an evil author more than once…I guess it must be true.

The uncle…not nice…go ahead and slap him…he's not important at the moment…just don't kill him yet, I may still need him.

Lol…Adi has her work cut out for her if she has to watch over Qui all the time…She would never sleep, especially if I'm the one writing.

Not quite the last chapter no…and the Queen of cliffhangers? Hey…I kinda like that title. –Beams- Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**Halfling-**

Hmm…curves…well, this next part might be a full circle. Thinking in new ways? Is that good or bad? Another short chapter…but it's hard to write with work and all…I worked 13 hours Friday, so I was pretty zonked and didn't fell like doing much writing. But there will be another next weekened.

**Mistress Wolf-**

Eek! I don't wanna fight! –hides- sides, I'll never kill Qui-Gon, I could never do that too my Obi-Wan. Lol…who's the one writing the story? Wonderful ideas, and you'll see what all happens, I have a pretty nifty stuff planned.

**Mellaithwen-**

Teehee

I would never kill any of the characters! Torture, maim…near death experiences…maybe…but never kill. Yay, more stories! I already have the next to stories plotted out, well, mostly. The next one is pretty much ready to go. But the next one will be a lot of obi angst. Something along the lines of false murder…Bruck…ect….

You'll see soon enough anyways.

**MusicDreamer-**

I'm being nice to Qui-Gon! It's Obi-Wan you should worry about –runs off laughing- I won't hurt them…to bad. And Serr…well, you'll find out soon enough

**K-Rock-**

-Is tied to a chair- Must keep typing! –reaches for the keyboard- So hard! Figure out that problem, it's a little hard to type like this

**Kynstar-**

**-**Hands of Qui-Gon to Kynstar-

Just don't go too far with him…I need him for my stories

Your wonderings will be proven this chapter too, or so it seems

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Obi-Wan was moving before the gate came to a close, sliding through as the guards exited. The guards went to stop him, but it was too late, he had already passed by. Obi-Wan ran full tilt into the arena, his lightsaber drawn, calling out to Qui-Gon.

He watched as his Master turned, shock and surprise lining his face, but he composed himself a moment later as his padawan cut through the chain that held him prisoner. Qui-Gon held his hands apart as Obi-Wan carefully cut the cuff links, allowing him movement with his arms.

They had hardly a moment before the creature was after them, something resembling a rycrit, but larger in size. Without a word, Obi-Wan tossed Qui-Gon's lightsaber towards him, the pair turning to face the new threat.

Obi-Wan let the Force surround them, flowing in and around his Master to give him strength. He had never seen his Master this weak before, and it scared him. Only once before, when Jenna Zan Arbor captured him, and she had drained him of his blood, had he been weakened. This was far worse, and it was truly frightening to see. But now was not the time for fear, he allowed it to leave him, with each breath.

The cheer of the crowd spurred on the beast, as the rycrit came closer, its hooves stamping into the ground. It was weary of the strange lights, but it did not stop its pursuit. As the creature charged, Obi-Wan jumped to the left, Qui-Gon to the right, the two coming to circle behind him.

So focused on the rycrit, Obi-Wan did not feel the warning at first. Qui-Gon called out to him in warning, but the boy was already moving, parrying a blow awkwardly. Xanatos' fury was notable, and it was all Obi-Wan could do to keep himself from being cut in two.

Qui-Gon grasped his lightsaber, jumping over the confused rycrit and landing behind Xanatos, drawing his attention away from the boy so that he could recover. But his strength was no match, he was too weak, and Xanatos threw him back with little effort. A wave of Force carried him backwards, slamming him into the wall.

The impact took his breath away, pain coursing through his back. He heard Obi-Wan cry out, as he struggled to his feet. His first instinct was to go back and help Obi-Wan, but he had bigger problems. The rycrit had chosen to come after him. Raising his lightsaber he watched as the creature guarded him warily, the crowd's cheers increasing.

As the rycrit lunged, Qui-Gon dropped down to his knees, slicing his lightsaber up, cutting through the soft skinned belly. A foul smell surrounded him, as the creature screamed, dropping to the ground. Qui-Gon dealt another blow, ending its suffering. _Well, that was a lot easier than last time, _he thought.

Without a moment's pause, he raced back to help Obi-Wan. He could feel the darkness pouring from his former padawan, and the struggle Obi-Wan had trying to deflect it. Obi-Wan pulled back as his Master came into the battle, allowing time to gather himself.

He readied for another attack, but Xanatos did something then that he did not expect. He turned toward Qui-Gon, dealing his master a harsh blow, one that caused him to stagger. Xanatos kicked out, using the hilt of his lightsaber and connecting with his chin. The blow dropped Qui-Gon to the ground, and Xanatos held his lightsaber over his former Master.

Obi-Wan came to halt, standing in a defensive posture. He could hear the crowd around him become quiet. Xanatos smiled. "I've been expecting you," he told him softly. He nodded to the guards that were beginning to surround him. "Make a wise decision for once," he mocked the boy.

"Leave him be," Qui-Gon told, trying to sit up. Xanatos held the blade close to his chest, allowing him little room to move.

"So he can spoil my plans again. I think not," he glared at the boy.

Obi-Wan held his gaze. "I'm not playing games with you anymore Xanatos. Let us go, our own separate ways. Let the past go behind you. Nothing you do will change it."

Xanatos frowned, rage burning in his eyes. "I am not playing games foolish one. I give you a choice, either you give in now, and things will go much easier for you, or I will take you by force, and you precious Master here will get the blunt end of the deal," he threatened, lowering his lightsaber even closer. "Either will not save you from my ire afterwards."

Obi-Wan held his ground, his face smooth, without emotion. But inside, he was burning in turmoil of confusion and uncertainty. He had come to far to be stopped now. Siri and Adi were out there somewhere, now would have been more than a wonderful time for them to show up.

He gazed at his Master, hoping for any signs of what to do, any clue. Qui-Gon held an intent look, the same look he always had after Obi-Wan had done something that was irrationally stupid. He turned away, looking back up at Xanatos.

"You let him go," it was a statement, not a request.

Xanatos grinned. "Is that all?"

"No Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon started, but was cut off when Xanatos kicked him roughly in the side. Obi-Wan bit his lip. This is why he had to do this.

"Yes," he said.

Xanatos nodded. "Take him away then."

The guards started forward, but Obi-Wan readied his lightsaber. "Do I have your word on it? At least your word should be good."

Xanatos nodded. "You have my word, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will let him go."

With a solemn sigh, Obi-Wan disarmed himself, allowing the guards to put him in chains. He locked eyes with Qui-Gon as they bent his arms roughly behind him back. His Master was still shaking his head, his breathing heaving. _I'm sorry Master._

"Take them both away," Xanatos informed them. "Separate cells for now at least. And clean up that mess," he said motioning to the carcass in the corner.

"You said you would let him go!" Obi-Wan cried.

"And so I will," Xanatos interrupted as the guards started to take the two away. "When he is dead anyway. You forget details, when bargaining. I will stay to my word. You will see to that."

Obi-Wan struggled to get free of the guard's grasp. "When are you going to let your past go?" he cried. "You can't live in it forever!"

Xanatos stepped up to him, not saying a word. His eyes were full of fury, and hatred. The dark side of the Force was strong in him and for a moment, fear flickered past Obi-Wan's eyes, but it was gone the next second.

"The past is all I have, and I will make sure it is done away with," he spat with an icy tone. He drew back his fist, striking the boy in the stomach, dropping the young padawan to his knees, leaving him gasping for breath.

"You leave him alone Xanatos!" Qui-Gon warned him. He was too weak to fight against the hold, but he would not stand to watch his padawan be tormented.

Xanatos smiled, "Don't worry old friend. He will get what he deserves. You two may have gotten away if it wasn't for my assistant," he added, his grin widening. He motioned behind them and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Serr? How could you?" he asked, still regaining his breath.

The young prince locked eyes with him before turning away. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I had no choice."

"You did your job well, be proud of yourself," Xanatos told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the guards. "Take them away, I will tend to them later."

TBC

* * *

Also, I posted another short story, only one chapter, but it is song fic about Obi-Wan after his Master dies, Some of you have already read it as I have seen, and thank you for all your reviews. But if you want to, go ahead and read 'Cry a Tear'

Until next post, Cheers!


	10. Chapter ten

Golden Elanor-

Mellon…has anyone ever told you that you were crazy? –Grins- Of course…I'm not saying that I'm sane…if I were…I'd be a very different person….don't ask…it's the sugar talking!

Glad you've liked it so far, and glad that you've understood it so far, if you ever get confused, feel free to ask, cause I do make some references to previous books in the chapter.

Kynstar-

Yeah, Serr did betray him, not a very nice kid, Adi and Siri will be in the pic later…just not now, having way to much fun for them to spoil it at the moment O.O

MusicDreamer

Adi and Siri are around, but not in this chapter, not yet anyways. Serr…well, he'll be back later too, can't get rid of him quite yet. But I'll let you have him after the story's done, okay?

Halfling

There will be more confrontation, some in this story, and some later, depending on what you see as confrontation exactly. Now that I think about it, I guess that last part does seem like POTC, but that didn't cross my mind until you guys pointed it out. Poor Obi-Wan though, he does need to learn to negotiate.

**K-rock **

Yes, you were very right about Serr, and I'm not sure how many times that happens with you, but with me…a few times…not very often though. And another feeling…hmm…I won't give any clues.

And the POTC factor again…I didn't realize it sounded like that, I wasn't aiming for the piracy feel…but ey, it works!  
  
**Saiyan Jedi**

-beams- I try at least, and I do enjoy writing, I just wish I had more time do so. Obi-Wan is a bit…trusting of others, his own age at least. He doesn't like others that are older, such as Didi, he didn't like him at first, and didn't quite trust him at first either. But he got used to him.  
  
**Mellaithwen**

-runs with an inhaler-

Breathe! Don't die, I don't want to be responsible for killing my readers with certain betrayals!

Ona Nobis, funny…there is a lil bit of a mentioning of her in here…not quite, but just the same.

But it sounds interesting, which means you have to start writing or I'll have to go all the way over there and make you write, and I don't have enough money to do that.

Yes, Serr is an evil git…what is a git anyways? –Thinks- I'll have to check up on that one.

**Ahn-Li Steffraini **

Sounds interesting, I read your first chapter, but I haven't left a review, I do need to do that don't I…

When I have time at least. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

****

Warnings: This chapter is rated R for umm...torture –runs and hides-

Chapter Ten

Betrayal, now he knew what it felt like, knew the stabbing pain, the foolishness felt. He had trusted Serr with his life, trusted someone he had barely known. Now he had been stabbed in the back.

Obi-Wan dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. He had been such a fool, he had followed Serr blindly, because he had been too focused on his goal, to worried about the future. How many times had Qui-Gon told him to focus on the present? Apparently not enough, he decided.

It was a shock, to find out that Serr had been working for Xanatos, a bitter pain that he could not explain worked its way through him. Was this how Qui-Gon had felt when he left him back on Melida/Daan? Or was it worse? He had Qui-Gon had a bond, while Serr had not. If it hurt this much for him, he could only imagine what Qui-Gon went through.

Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet, surveying his surroundings once again. He was in an open-barred cell, large enough for him to move freely about without hassle, but small enough to still make him feel restrained. He had been locked in here by some Strunian guards, left to wait for Xanatos to come fetch him. It was something Obi-Wan was not looking forward to. The sounds of footsteps alerted him that he wasn't alone, and he turned to face the other, surprised to see Serr come along side his cell.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked coldly, crossing his arms as he leaned against the bars.

"I came to see how you were doing," Serr answered, grabbing a hold of a bar.

"You have a lot a nerve," Obi-Wan continued, "I figured you would be up celebrating with Xanatos, or something of that matter."

Serr looked down for a moment, grasping the bar tightly. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I didn't have a choice. Xanatos has promised me things…things no one else can give me," he lifted his head, eyes meeting with Obi-Wan's. "I'll finally be able to get out of here, live my own life. It's what I've always wanted."

Obi-Wan scoffed, "Xanatos doesn't help anyone but himself."

"I don't' believe that," Serr said sharply, "Xanatos is a fantastic leader, look at what he's done for them! After my Uncle killed my parents I was left alone, until I met Xanatos. He promised me I would have great power, and that I would be able to leave with him when his work was done here, all I had to do was help him."

"And have you received any of these promised things?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Serr was quiet for a moment. "Not yet, but I will, you'll see."

"I find that hardly possible. He's planned to kill both my Master and me. I won't be around to see it."

Serr shook his head. "He's said he wouldn't hurt you. Just confine you until he's finished. I can't blame him, he doesn't want his work ruined. He told me about your plans to try and stop him. He said that your Master was jealous, jealous of his abilities. Xanatos said that he chased him out of the Jedi Order, because he was better than Qui-Gon. He told me that Qui-Gon killed his father, and that you killed another student because he was more skilled than you, that's why the two of you work so well together, and you needed to be stopped."

Obi-Wan frowned. "He's told you a lot hasn't he? Shame most of it isn't true."

Serr slammed the bar with his hands. "Do not call him a liar!" he cried. "I know Xanatos, he wouldn't lie!"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "So I must be lying, only because everything else I've told you was true."

With a sigh the prince shook his head. "Believe what you want, you'll understand when I'm off on my own."

"I hope you enjoy it then," Obi-Wan told him shortly.

"I said I was sorry," Serr told him. "What more do you want?"

"Oh I don't," Obi-Wan said, gesturing around the cell. "Maybe to get out of here so Qui-Gon and I can leave?"

Serr shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't expect you to, that's a job for a friend."

"You're still my friend," Serr explained.

"Truly? You have an interesting way of showing friendship."

"And what would my assistant be doing all the way down here?" Xanatos said, coming in from the shadows. He came up behind Serr, placing a hand on his arm. "I think it's time for you to leave. Young Kenobi and I have certain…issues to discuss."

Serr nodded, "Our discussion is over," he told Xanatos, turning his gaze toward him. "I'll be waiting up top."

Xanatos smiled as he left. "Such a good boy," he stated, entering the cell. He left the door unlocked, Obi-Wan noted with rising hope.

"Now, as for you," he started, only to be cut off by the padawan.

"I'm not afraid of you," Obi-Wan stated crisply.

"We'll have to fix that then, won't we?" Xanatos responded, his ice cold with fury.

Suddenly Obi-Wan dogged around Xanatos' form, running for door. But Xanatos was quicker, much quicker. Grabbing the boy by the shoulder, he threw him roughly into the wall. A popping sound was followed by a deep burning sensation in his shoulder, following down his arm as his shoulder was dislocated. Obi-Wan lost his footing, falling forward and catching his weight with arms, the motion causing his shoulder to pop back into place.

He grimcaced as Xanatos grabbed him by the forearm, dragging him back to his feet. But he wasn't willing to give up quite yet. He threw a punch at Xanatos, catching him in the head, but it only earned him a sharp blow to his face and a second blow to his midsection, dropping him to his knees once again. With a sharp tug, Xanatos had him back upright, wrapping an arm around chest, pinning him still. With his free hand he pulled out a small vial that held a clear liquid.

"No," Obi-Wan whispered, trying to wrench free of Xanatos' hold. He heard his captor laugh.

"You remember this," Xanatos said with a smile, bringing his first hand up to grab the boy's chin. "You weren't supposed to, but your mind is strong."

Obi-Wan grabbed Xanatos' arm, trying to push him away. Xanatos only laughed harder as he opened the vial, forcing Obi-Wan to open his mouth as he poured the liquid inside. A burning sensation coated his tongue as he tried to spit the toxin back out. Xanatos covered his mouth and nose with his now free hand, cutting off his air supply.

Obi-Wan struggled in vain, refusing to swallow, his eyes were beginning to tear. He let his legs buckle underneath him, hoping his weight would pull him free but Xanatos held him fast. His lungs were on fire, begging for air. When long at last Obi-Wan finally swallowed, it was much to his dismay.

As soon as he had done so, Xanatos let him free, dropping the gasping boy to the floor. Obi-Wan supported himself on his hands and knees, his body trembling lightly from the toxin's effects. He felt the force seemingly drain away, followed by a sharp throbbing pain under his skull.

Xanatos drug him back to his feet, the sudden movement making him nauseous. "Don't worry," he told Obi-Wan sharply. "You aren't finished yet. I can guarantee that you will not survive this time."

Obi-Wan was unaware of where he was being taken, most his energy was spent to keep his stomach still and legs underneath him. Even though this drug had been given to him several of times before, the results were still the same. He could not fight the turmoil inside of him. He could not touch the force, and the darkness was ever growing.

Xanatos suddenly stopped, pushing him to his knees. "Stay there," he warned, walking up ahead of him. Obi-Wan couldn't move anyway, the toxin robbed him of his strength, he could do little more than support himself right now. He calculated in his head how long the single dose would affect him. Several hours at the very least, too long to attempt an escape. To long to do anything but hoped he survived whatever Xanatos had planned for him.

His braid was pulled sharply as Xanatos half drug and half pulled Obi-Wan near the wall. Before he knew what was happening, chains were placed around his wrists, holding him in place. Obi-Wan pulled back, twisting the chains, trying to pull free, even though he knew he could not.

Xanatos disappeared from his line of vision, walking behind him. He appeared on his other side, holding something in his hands. "Do you know what this is?" he asked the boy softly. Tapping the butt of the weapon against his arm.

Obi-Wan said nothing, but he knew what it was. He had seen one before, the same weapon the Sorrusian Bounty Hunter had used, in the events that had led up to Qui-Gon's first capture. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as Xanatos began to explain its functions in detail.

"We use to train our fighters," he told the boy with a laugh. "Many of them have thick skin, so electro-jabbers do little damage. These whips are more, efficient you could say," he added with a grin. He snapped the whip in the air, causing Obi-Wan to grimace.

"I think I will rather enjoy this," Xanatos added, as he dealt the first strike. Obi-Wan grimaced, biting his lip. The whip was hardly wider than his index finger, but it cut through his tunic, slicing his skin. The sensation burned as the cut began to bleed.

He was struck once more, Xanatos showed him no leniency as he brought the whip down on him again and again. Obi-Wan struggled against the chains, trying to pull away from the blinding pain. Never before had he felt such pain, and he never wished to again.

He let out a short cry as his breaths came in heavy gasps. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he bit his lip, trying to collect himself. The last thing he wanted was to show Xanatos his weakness, but it was hard. The pain was pushing him beyond his limits.

He let out a startled cry when the next strike burned him. Xanatos had switched it to laser mode, on the low setting, he guessed mildly. As soon as it began, he wished for the regular whip again. The laser hurt worse then the one before.

Suddenly the blows stopped, and Obi-Wan fell forward, the chains supporting his weight. He was crying, his hands balled up in fists as Xanatos knelt next to him.

"Painful isn't it?" Xanatos asked, grabbing onto his tattered tunic. With a none to gentle motion, Xanatos cut the cloth from his torso, wadding it up into a ball.

"I do believe your Master would like to see your progress," he told Obi-Wan with a laugh. Obi-Wan said nothing, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. Xanatos stood, kicking the cloth away as he picked up the whip again.

"Ready for a second round" he asked, raising his arm. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, focusing on his training as the whip came down again. He would accept the pain, even as his head swayed, and his senses numbed as he fell into a dark abyss of anguish.

* * *

Qui-Gon paced back in forth in the small cell, his mind turning over itself time after time. He was frustrated, no he was beyond that. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he actually believed Xanatos? After hearing that Obi-Wan had been killed he cut himself off from the force. He hadn't tested the bonds, hadn't trusted himself to see if his padawan stilled lived or if he had actually fallen victim to Xanatos. 

With a sigh Qui-Gon let himself sit down. He wasn't strong enough to continue his relentless pacing. His thoughts drifted back to Obi-Wan. What was happening to him, where did Xanatos take him? He reached out with the force, testing his bonds, but felt a void. It made him ill.

Was he to weak to sense Obi-Wan's presence, or had something happen to him? Qui-Gon's stomach twisted to this thought. He wouldn't believe it now, he had once, but he refused to allow him to think such thoughts.

The door to his cell opened, and Qui-Gon was on his feet as Xanatos stood in the doorway. His former apprentice grinned at him as he tossed a dirtied rag inside. "I've brought a present that may cheer you up," he said, laughing.

Qui-Gon's face paled as he picked up Obi-Wan's tunic, the fabric torn and stained with blood, Obi-Wan's blood, Qui-Gon realized dimly. He glared back up at Xanatos, who still had a smirk on his face.

"What have you done, where is he?"

"He got what he deserved," Xanatos said, shrugging. "If he had died when he was supposed to, I wouldn't have had to deal with him. He's quite strong," Xanatos remarked, rubbing his cheekbone. "Put up quite a fight. Strong willed like you. Pride got the better of him though."

Qui-Gon felt a rage building inside him as he stepped up to his former padawan. His hands trembled he gripped the cloth. "Where is he?"

"Put away for now, nothing you need to worry about. You should worry about yourself, your time will come too." With that, Xanatos left, closing the door behind him.

Qui-Gon smashed a fist against the door, screaming in frustration. With a deep breath, he tried to calm himself as he slid to the floor, clutching his padawan's tunic in his hands. Once again, Obi-Wan had taken the punishment for his own mistakes.

TBC


	11. Chapter eleven

**MusicDreamer**

eh...I need the Jedi in order to finish the story...

Would it help if i say there through the worst of things? For this story anyways :)

**Halfling **

Yes, he has that drug once again...Siri and Adi are back this chapter, but it is a short chapter...sadly.

**Saiyan Jedi**

I suppose so, Obi-Wan isn't very trusting in the older episodes either. Isn't it amazing though? Everyone loves to see the characters get hurt...no wonder they fear us

**K-rock **

Hmm -wonders what you're thinking- Not sure if your right or now, but don't count your chickens before they hatch.

**Mellaithwen**

Yay, you're not dead! -grins-

Yes...i will track you down...when i get the money that is...

And yes, Xanatos does have Serr wrapped around his finger, pretty tightly too, but things will happen. You've given me the short chapter virus again. Shame on you. :)

hmm...wow only 55 days till Christmas now, need to get some shopping done. ttyl my dear watson  
  
**Kynstar**

Yes, both Jedi are poor and need tlc..that can be your job if you wish, -laughs- _I am evil_

**I didn't have any spell check on this document, I started writing it on my new laptop, but it had a recall part, so i had to send it to another computer and had to finish it in wordpad which has no spell checker, so if there are a lot of spelling errors in this chapter, I'm sorry**

* * *

****

**Chapter 11**

A cool teal color was prominent in the night sky as Serr waited for Xanatos to return. The window near him was open, allowing a fresh breeze inside as he slumped against the wall. Strange thoughts pondered his mind, refusing to let him be. If Obi-Wan was a criminal, then why did he feel so bad about turning him in?

He hadn't meant to run into him that first night, and Serr thought that maybe things would have been better. He had sorta come to like the young man, though their time together was short.

He wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but suddenly he found himself pinned against the wall.

"Where is he?" Siri demanded.

Serr tried to push her off, but she held him there easily. "Where?" she repeated.

"I..I don't know who you're talking about," he stammered, trying to pull away.

Siri pushed him further back against the wall. "You know very well whom I'm talking about," she growled. "Where is he you dirty treacherous snake?"

Serr grabbed her hands in attempt to ease her off of him. "You talk of treachery," he said grimly, "what if I don't tell you?"

"You don't want to know," she replied.

"I thought it was Jedi code to avoid death at all costs," Serr told her.

Siri gave him a light smile, "You'd be surprised what you can live through," she said sweetly.

Serr became still at this remark, looking into her eyes. The fierce blueness matched her every word, and he wasn't about to try her.

"Three floors down, in an open-barred cell," he told her quietly.

Siri nodded, holding him there for a moment longer. "Show me."

* * *

The floor was cold beneath his cheek, a soothing irony compared to his back. He had been awake now for some time, trying to deal with the pain. It had faded some, but still it burned greatly, and each ragged breath he took only seemed to make the pain worsen.

From an early age at the temple, he had been taught to handle pain; to accept it, and thank his body for letting him know he was wounded, and then let it go. But this, he could not accept.

With a short breath, Obi-Wan focused his attention on his arm, following all the way up to his fingers. They were numb, and he could barely move them. He concentrated on flexing his fingers, hoping to bring some feeling back into them. His shoulder ached, a dull throb in comparison to his back.

Obi-Wan stiffened when a cloth touched his back, moaning softly and trying to pull away, but strong hands held him down at the shoulders.

"It's okay, just rest a moment," Adi Gallia's smooth voice stopped his struggles. He hadn't even been aware that someone else had entered his cell. It was then that a wave of force hit him, flowing over his cuts and bruises, ebbing the pain away. Feebly he reached out and tried to grasp it, but failed in doing so. The toxin permitted him to feel the force, but not handle it himself.

"Someone's coming," he heard Siri call from the doorway.

He felt Adi grasp his forearm, helping him to his knees. "Can you walk?" she asked him as Obi-Wan drew the cloak around him.

"I think so," he replied, struggling to his feet. His movements were sluggish, and he was unsteady as he leaned agaisnt the Jedi Master for support. When he was certain he could make it, he followed Adi and Siri out, passing out of sight as several guards walked by.

"Where's Qui-Gon?" he quired softly as they began to move again.

"We haven't found him yet," Adi told him, "we're getting there."

"He's down one floor," Siri cut in, turning to Obi-Wan. "Xanatos has him in an enclosed cell."

Adi Gallia frowned as she looked over her shoulder. "Come on you two, and how, may I ask, do you know this?"

Siri grinned as the pair caught up. "I have my sources," she replied. "Unfortunately he got away."

"Serr?" Obi-Wan asked, breathing heavily.

She nodded. "Pathetic and gullible, very gullible," she muttered the last part under her breath.

Her Master nodded. "I'll get to Qui-Gon then, Siri, you stay with Obi-Wan, try and find where Xanatos put his stuff, meet me in an hour, near the gate outside. And stay out of trouble."

Siri grinned, "What, us get in trouble? Never," she laughed, beckoning Obi-Wan to follow as Adi took a different path.

* * *

He thought at first that he was hearing things, and paid little heed, but when the call came again, he made his way over to the wall, pressing his ear against the door, listening intently.When it came again he answered, feeling the force flicker around him. Qui-Gon stepped back as metal began to peel away, as a lightsaber blade was thrust through the tough steel.

"Adi," he breathed, relived to see a familiar face as she kicked the metal inwards. He grimaced as a loud clattering sound was made when it hit the ground, but wasted no time in climbing through the hole.

"Any idea where Xanatos is at?" Adi wondered, peering around a corner. Qui-Gon stood behind her, breathing softly. He hadn't completly healed since the last encounter, but he was certainly stronger. He shook his head in answer to her question. He had some thoughts, but they made him ill, and he couldn't bear to mention them.

"Our padawans are meeting us outside in less than an hour, we have to find our way out of here without getting caught. We'll take care of Xanatos later," she told him, pursing her lips.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked, half afraid of the answer.

He was relived to see her nod, "He'll be okay."

She hadn't want to tell him more, as she continued down the next hallway. She would be grateful when the two were out of here. The creatures were rasing a racket now as the two figures hurried by, it wouldn't be long before they alerted someone to their presence.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter twelve

**Mistress Wolf**

I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, I'm hoping this chapter turns out better than my last one

**Saiyan**** Jedi**

What can I say? We authors are quite evil…especially when it comes to torturing our beloved characters. I saw the trailer for Episode three today –grins- so wonderful, I can't wait!!

**K-rock**

Ah, Bush, you happy that he won? I'd rather have bush than kerry, I don't trust kerry. Yes, busy this weekend, busy next weekend, I may not be able to post next weekend, I'll have to wait and see.

**MusicDreamer******

Yay, I get them back! –hugs the jedi- I'll be nicer I promise. And I can't say what will happen next, I can only say they aren't out of the woods yet.

**Halfling**

Hehe…you're asking me to save your sanity? I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask, for obvious reasons of course. I'm glad you are enjoying it so much, but don't get overworked, I may miss a post for next weekend, but I'll try to have it up.

**Mellaithwen******

I know how that feels, I'm starting to get mad at my computer here, word is freaking out, and won't let me do certain things. I'm getting very irritated at it, but it seems to be working now. Hehe, poor serr has a lot of death wishes and threats on him right now…you can have him after the story is done with, how does that sound?

I'm still waiting for that next chapter of yours, maybe this time when I review, it won't be cut in half like my last one, I was upset about that.

Don't ppl like that make you mad? The only flamers I've had before was Carrie and my combo story, and we had a lot of mixed controversy on that. We had flamers and then our reviewers flamed the flamers because they disagreed to their thoughts and it was a bit of a mess. But at least they said why they didn't like the chapter.

And trust me, it's a good story, besides…what kind of pen name is barfing? Glad you're back on msn though, cheers!

**Kynstar******

Yes, getting out is easier than getting into trouble, yesh? Glad you are enjoying it so much

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Obi-Wan crouched behind Siri as the two waited for the corridor to clear. Several rounds of armed guards patrolled the area, but did not seem very alert as they conversed in their own tongue. When they had passed through the curved doorway, the two padawans continued down the twisting hallway.

The ceilings were low in many parts, causing both to stoop in order to pass through. Siri came to stop at the next crossway, waiting for Obi-Wan to catch up to her. The way split up in three paths, and she beckoned to him to choose what one to take.

Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan glanced up one way, then back to the other, before turning to the third path that sloped upward. He nodded to Siri and the two began to move once more, their senses on alert. They hadn't seen any guards for some time now, but that did not mean they were in the clear.

The pathway led to an enclosed room where the only other way to continue was to climb the ladder near the wall. Computers lined the wall closet to the door, and charts mapping out the vent and pipe systems were plastered on the other side.

Obi-Wan studied the charts as Siri took a seat in front of the largest computer, assuming it was the main databank.

"Where are we now?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting next to her. Fatigue was clearly etched on his face, as he leaned forward, careful not to disturb his aching back.

Siri shook her head. "I have no idea," she told him, clicking through several files.

Obi-Wan frowned, "I thought you said you knew where we were going."

She nodded, frowning as she read files that started popping up on the screen. "I do know where we are going, I just don't know how to get there."

Letting out a sigh, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Getting a straight answer out of Siri was almost nearly impossible. Sometimes, he thought, it would be easier to rope a bantha.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, standing. He leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

"A map, or any records about this place. You don't build a place like this off a whim, they had to work off something. They should have backup files in case they need to rebuild something, or if they have equipment failures."

Obi-Wan agreed. There were so many twists and turns in this building, it was much larger inside than it had seemed from an outward view. He sat back down, groaning as his back came in contact with the chair.

"How are you doing" she questioned, giving him a short glance.

"I've been better," he admitted, sighing. "I was fool to trust him, you were right, I'm sorry."

Siri shook her head. "We're all fools sometimes Obi-Wan, you showed me that before. Stop blaming yourself for what has already happened, learn from it and get over it."

Obi-Wan laughed softly. "Lovely, we're having heart to heart talks now. What's next?"

Siri grinned, "Consider yourself lucky, the last guy that did something stupid like that ended up with my fist in his face.'

"Temper problems?" Obi-Wan asked teasingly.

Siri blushed, "My master has me going through classes with Yoda on anger management, Adi says that I need to find a more constructive outlet for my feelings."

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin "I wonder why?"

Siri glared at him. "Don't press your luck. Check this out," she said suddenly, pointing to the screen.

Obi-Wan leaned forward, looking at the charts that she had brought up. "We're underground," Obi-wan said suddenly. "That's why this place seems so much larger once you're inside. Most of the building is underground," he stated, tapping the screen.

Suddenly the screen zoomed in on the section he had tapped, files popping up on the sides containing information that covered every feature from when it was built to what sector it was.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Something's not right," he told Siri, pointing at construction date. "This building is only a few years old, but these sectors, they were built nearly twenty years ago."

Siri shrugged, "What's so odd about that? When you construct a building, you build from the bottom up. They built everything underground first than continued upward. It just took them longer to get to the stuff above ground."

"True, but according to records," Obi-Wan pointed out, tapping a different part of the screen, bringing up a list of the planet's history, "This city has only been hear for a little over nine years. Why would someone go through all of this trouble building this place, then wait for 16 years before building anything else?"

Siri pursed her lips, nodding. "I see you point, it is odd. Maybe the Rixiens started the project and when the Strunians invaded, they finished it."

"Maybe," Obi-Wan agreed. "So, now that you found the map, what's next?"

"I'm looking for a supply closet, or concealed room, some place that someone would feel secure about hiding stuff they don't want anyone else to find."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Whatever for?"

Siri glanced at him, then turned back to the screen. "Where else would Xanatos put your stuff?" she queried.

"Try with him maybe?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Quirking an eyebrow Siri continued to search the computer. "You really think he would carry all your stuff around?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Check the upper levels then, I doubt he would come all this way down here to hide them."

She nodded and continued her search on the upper levels, smiling when she found something.

"What about his office?" she wondered, tapping on the large room. "Seven floors above us, not far from the back entrance."

Obi-Wan sighed. "That is much easier said than done," he reminded her. "Guards are everywhere. Not to mention Xanatos."

"You're telling me that you don't want to rush into a possibly dangerous situation in which we may be killed?" she wondered.

"Well, Adi did say we had to stay out of trouble," he shrugged, "I think this would be classified as troublesome."

Siri grinned. "We're only in trouble if we get caught."

"Then let's not get caught."

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Okay, a few things to start off with, sorry for missing the weekend post, I was almost certain I wouldn't make it, so I fairly warned you, but it's up now, only three days late, and I will most certainly have an update for next weekend unless something comes up to where I am unable to write anything. **

**I also found a rather neat site, that when I find it again I'll post it up on my next chapter, but it details many SW character's lives that's all known about them, that's beyond the books and movies. I for one am extremely, EXTREMELY mad at Siri for leaving the Jedi Order after the war on Naboo, -Whaps Siri over the head for the hundredth time within the last three days-**

**However, in my version, she will not do such a thing, if she knows what's good for her anyways. So I'll have that site link up next weekend and it is a must see site, it is fairly interesting. **

* * *

**Halfling**

Lol…truly, my training method is wonderful, you are my most successful student, as a reward, you can have this next chapter early! I wrote it early just for you…well okay, not exactly, but hey, it still works right? And it's a mite bit longer, but only a mite.

**Saiyan Jedi**

Yeah, they already have trailers out, and they look ABSOULTELY AMAZING!!!! –sighs- can't wait until the 19th. Heh, Siri always needs anger management classes, that's who she is.

**MusicDreamer**

That is a good question…I guess Yoda keeps them from killing their own padawans. Siri isn't necessarily the best influence for Obi-Wan, no, but o well.

**K-rock**

True, but Siri tends to rub off on Obi-Wan after a while. I don't like Kerry no, I don't like Bush, politically at least, never met either one of them in RL, the closest Bush has ever been to me was about two hours away and he shut down nearly all main highway systems in one of the busiest cities in our state for over half a day. A once 30 minute drive stretched into a six to nine hour monstrosity. The only time I've seen traffic that bad was when we had a twenty car accident on a tiny bridge between two medium sized towns. It took us three and a half hours to go half a mile. Traffic was so bad, the cops had people park their cars on the freeway and walk down the on ramp into town, because no one was going to be going anywhere for a long while.

**Mellaithwen**

Well, I got it up!!

Word must hate us both right now, in order for the two of us to have the same exact problem at the same time. That or someone is trying to sabotage us. Scary thought!

Hehe…like I said, you can have Serr after I'm through with him. I wonder what you'll think of Serr after this though.

I am hoping your chapter is soon, you're the only one updating, it's so annoying. You find all the good fics and no one updates!

Hehe, you have to be faster if you want to be first. Reviews come in fairly fast for me, but I don't know how fast they will this time, in account that I'm posting in the middle of the week instead of the weekend.

And you must get all the JA books, including the special editions. They are wonderful. Cheers for now Watson

**Kynstar**

Thanks for the compliment. I'm trying my best to keep them in character. That's one of my biggest pet peeves when reading other fics, is when the author has them way out of whack….what is a whack anyways?

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

It had taken some time, but there searching had finally paid off when Obi-Wan and Siri chanced upon the office. Surprisingly enough, they had very little problem getting around. The hallways and rooms had cleared out well enough and only once did they come close to encountering a group of guards on patrol.

Slipping inside after Siri, Obi-Wan closed the door, surveying his surroundings as Siri began pawing through the shelves of closed boxes. It was a fairly large office, a single desk sat in the center supporting a computer. Certainly a lot more space than was needed, he thought.

A thud startled Obi-Wan and he jumped, turning towards the sound to find Siri standing in the middle of a mess of papers. Grumbling she bent down and started to scoop the paperwork up as Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. He started to move to help, when a thought came over him, and he instead went to the computer, sitting down in the plush chair.

"Xanatos certainly doesn't cut the bare minimum," Obi-Wan remarked, leaning back for a moment.

Siri glanced up from cleaning frowning. "What are you doing?" she whispered, turning back to her work. "Let's find the stuff so we can get out of here."

"I figured that since we are here, we may as well see what exactly Xanatos is up too," he responded, flicking the computer on.

"You're going to set off an alarm, then we will be in a big mess," she growled, stuffing the papers back on the shelf. She ignored his actions however, and continued her search.

The computer screen came on, and a file box popped up, demanding a password. Leaning forward he started to type, but came to a stop. Qui-Gon had told him some time ago that he had used Xanatos' father's name to break into his files. He assumed that he would still be using it now, but if Xanatos had known that Qui-Gon had gotten through, would he have changed it? What would he change it too?

He realized then that it was the question of what Xanatos expected them to think that Xanatos himself would do, then do the opposite. Xanatos had always been good with logics. He was able to read people and plan their moves. Now Obi-Wan had to read Xanatos.

His first instinct was that Xanatos would find a different password. He would go to all costs to keep his information safe. Xanatos would know that was what they believed he would do. So the answer was quite logical.

Without hesitation, he typed Crion into the file box, smiling to himself when the files came through. But then frowned when he saw them all. Hundreds, perhaps thousands came onto the screen. Since the computer was old, he was not as familiar with them as he was the hologram screens, or databank screens. He wished suddenly that Garren was here, his friend was always a master mind with mechanical things. The idea that Garren studied the older machines in his spare time would not surprise him at all.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to stiffen and pull away, turning to see Siri grinning sheepishly at him. "Sorry," she offered softly, grabbing onto the back of the chair this time.

"What is all this," she asked, sweeping her hand over the screen.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not sure yet, I don't know how to narrow stuff down."

"Try this," she suggested, leaning over and hitting a series of keys.

Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist, "You're going to set off an alarm," he told her. But she only smiled, pointing to the screen. Obi-Wan turned to see the computer searching, pulling up all files relating to Rixein.

"How?" Obi-Wan started, letting go of Siri's wrist.

"I typed in Search Rixein, it was easy. These machines are fairly basic, just type in what you want."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I knew that."

Siri rolled her eyes as Obi-Wan began scanning through the files. "Look at this," he said, pulling up a file marked SPRO. "Systematic Planet Relocation Operations, I've never heard of it."

"Nor have I," Siri admitted, frowning as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"As a result of massive population growth, a new location is needed for the Strunian race. These gangly creatures have no real power and are leaderless, less to say their intelligence is not up to average standards. I have chosen the planet of Rixein as a suitable place for them to grow. They are not much now, but perhaps in time they will be useful to me." Obi-Wan looked up from reading, making eye contact with Siri.

"Xanatos had to have written that," she said. "Seems as though he's been busy."

Obi-Wan agreed. He continued scanning through, until he came to another part. "At this rate, the planet will not hold both races. I have assured that the deployment of randomly picked Rixeins will be safely assured, but since there is no influx point, another alternative to exonerate the foul race will be taken without the consent or knowledge of others."

He heard Siri gasp behind him. "Surely he doesn't mean to kill them all?" she questioned. Obi-Wan shook his head. He didn't want to believe it any more than Siri did. There was a larger problem here than a race being driven from there planet.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said, something catching his eye. "It has come to me by chance that the Old king's son may be of valuable resource to me. However the father is reluctant to give his only son up, and has become a rather annoying problem. But there are other sources to obtain him, the time to come must be right however."

"What does that mean?" Siri wondered.

"Serr," Obi-Wan breathed. "He's talking about Serr, but why?" He pondered for a moment, trying to recall everything that Serr had told him._ "__He promised me I would have great power, and that I would be able to leave with him when his work was done here, all I had to do was help him."_ Suddenly with sickening realization it dawned on him.

"He's force sensitive," Obi-Wan whispered. Behind him he could hear Siri laughing.

"Are you crazy? Serr is not force sensitive, we would have known."

"Not necessarily," Obi-Wan argued, "I highly doubt that Xanatos hooking up with Serr was by complete chance. Xanatos must have found out that he was force sensitive. Think about it, he said that Xanatos promised him great power and the ability to travel around the galaxy."

"Then why can't we sense it in him? Wouldn't it be obvious?"

"It's a drug, I don't know the exact name of it, but it dampens the ability of one to access the force. You can still feel it, but for Serr, without proper training wouldn't know what it was, to him it would be a natural feeling, something he believed that everyone else felt as well."

Siri snorted. "Like I'm supposed to believe that? A drug that hampers the ability to touch the force? "

Obi-Wan sighed, "It's true," he started.

"And how would you know?" she demanded.

"Experience," Obi-Wan said shortly.

Siri became quiet, shifting uncomfortably behind him. "You mean Xanatos…"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, turning to face Siri.

She looked away, "I'm sorry," she began but Obi-Wan cut her off.

"What's done is done."

"Why would he consent to take a drug though?"

"He wouldn't have known, and he doesn't know that he's taking it still. It's odorless and for the most part tasteless. Xanatos would have been able to hide in any of his meals. The only thing I don't understand is why Xanatos would conceal that from him? If he wanted him trained, wouldn't he have begun at an early age?"

"Simply because I wasn't ready to take on a padawan quite yet."

Both Siri and Obi-Wan looked up from where they where, to see Xanatos standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet, backing up with Siri, keeping eye contact with him.

"I admire your skill," he remarked. "You think just like Qui-Gon, remarkably fast. However I am beginning to tire of your presence, you are quite a handful," he continued, walking towards them slowly. Obi-Wan continued backing up, keeping Siri behind him.

"Either your little friend and you can come along nice and gentle like, or we can have a repeat of what happened earlier. I suppose you enjoy our training methods."

"If you mean surrender, you know that we never will," Obi-Wan started, but was cut off when a hand grabbed his ankle, tugging sharply. The movement caused him to stumble backwards, and he found himself falling, darkness surrounding him.

The impact stunned him momentarily, he was hardly aware of Siri dragging him back to his feet. "Come on," she cried, pushing him forward. Obi-Wan glanced backwards as they ran through a concealed hallway, hearing Xanatos cry in frustration as a blade cut through the ceiling above them.

"How?" he wondered as they got further away.

"A panel in the floor, a back door," Siri grinned. "I recall you telling me once that he always had one."

Obi-Wan nodded, breathing a little easier now. His strength was slowly returning, something he was grateful for. "I think now is the time we depart."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Layla91**

I'm not exactly sure how that works out, but that's what is recorded, I haven't read the JQ books, they don't' interest me all that much. Eep, don't sue me!, I'm not that rich

**K-rock**

At the end there, siri pulled Obi-Wan through a trap door she had found in the back. They were able to get out of the office that way. Since Obi-Wan had Xanatos' attention, Siri was able to look around without any inconvenience. Hope that makes some sense now.

**Saiyan Jedi**

I love the trailer!! I can't wait. And no, I haven't noticed that. Hehe, Siri with brains…scary thought, oi..i'm mean. lol

**Mellaithwen**

Lol, I like Siri, but I am still furious with her for her actions, she needs to repent, I believe that's what it's called. Xanatos said that in a evil snidy way, he's Xanatos of course. Hehe, I love logic…it's so…logical! Hehe, just with till after this chapter, you may be feeling a tad bit more sorry for him. You gotta review faster if you want to be first (-)

**Kynstar**

Xanatos with a padawan…that's kind of scary actually, an odd twist I know

**Halfling**

That was only a small cliffhanger…well, sorta, hope you like this chap, lots o action in this one

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The city had almost but died down, only a few stragglers were roaming about. Near the entrance, two figures hid within the trees, ever alert. A sigh of exasperation could be heard as Jedi Master Adi Gallia glanced over her shoulder at her companion, Qui-Gon Jinn, another Jedi Master. They were able to escape from the building nearly twenty minutes ago, and Qui-Gon had done nothing but pace relentlessly behind her.

"If you do not stop that," She warned, "I will forcibly tie you down so you cannot move."

The man sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing his temples. "I cannot help it, how long has it been."

"They still have seven minutes," Adi responded, focusing her attention to the front again. Though she had to admit that she was worried as well. Sometimes Siri made a point of cutting it close, but this was starting to get too close. The Masters themselves had been able to get out easily enough, it was as though the main focus in that building was on something else, or someone. That unnerved her evermore. But she kept her calm, the last thing she needed was for Qui-Gon to worry more. His restlessness was eerie, and it drove her nerves to the edge.

It was then that sirens sounded in the cool air, alerting both Jedi shortly after the Force rippled. Qui-Gon turned to the front, stopping in mid-step, letting go a huge sigh of relief as he spotted Obi-Wan and Siri running toward them. Adi Gallia urged them to hurry as many other citizens filed onto the streets to see the commotion. The sirens were beginning to increase in sound, but none of the citizens witnessing the commotion attempted to intervene. When reaching them, Siri squeezed through the rustic gate, followed by Obi-Wan shortly after.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged short nods, knowing that this was neither the place nor the time to consult one another. Without a word Adi took the lead, and the others followed, quickly leaving the city behind them.

Once out of immediate danger, Obi-Wan had filled both masters in on what he and Siri had found out. He knew there was more going on than the eye could see, but they didn't have the time to stick around and figure it out. There were unsuccessful in finding Obi-Wan's items, which left both Master and Apprentice defenseless. They had traveled nearly a mile through the thickness of a forest when Obi-Wan suddenly recognized his surroundings.

"There's a small cave around here," he said, coming to a stop. "It's risky because Serr knows where it is, but it does have supplies, it may be useful."

Adi nodded, "We'll have the element of surprise," she said, as Obi-Wan took the lead. "Siri and I will go back to the ship and meet you here. Rix Mayx and his padawan should be showing up soon enough, I contacted them over an hour ago. Keep an eye out for them."

"You're leaving us behind?" Qui-Gon demanded, folding his arms. Adi only nodded. "In the condition you two are in, it would be safer for you to stay hidden. Although I don't like the prospect of leaving both of you unarmed," she added, handing a blaster to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan sat down at the base of the cave as Qui-Gon watched them leave. He glanced up as Qui-Gon walked past, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you were dead," Qui-Gon admitted softly.

Obi-Wan shrugged lightly, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I think I can see it in my heart to forgive you this once," Qui-Gon told him, taking a seat next to him.

Obi-Wan grinned, "You are far to lenient Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I fear it is my greatest weakness," his tone changed suddenly. "Are you all right padawan?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'll be fine, I still hurt some, but most of it has gone away."

His Master sighed, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, you shouldn't have been in this mess. If my pride hadn't gotten in the way…"

"Master, I choose to come," Obi-Wan interrupted him. "And though I'll more than likely be dismissed from the order, I wouldn't have done things differently."

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow, "They won't dismiss you from the order for not following orders," Qui-Gon told him, "unless you've done something else?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Well…I disobeyed direct orders, I stole a ship, I crashed and completely totaled that ship by the way, I'm a wanted criminal on another planet…and as far as I can remember…that's about it."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That's quite a list," he remarked. He leaned his head against the stone wall behind him, resting. It was some time later that Qui-Gon was back on his feet, his hand gripping the blaster Adi had passed off to him. Obi-Wan stood next too him, alert. The force rippled around them, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling relieved that he could once again grasp the Force. But he didn't like what he felt. They weren't alone.

Blaster fire hit the wall next to them, the rocks shattered, sending bits shooting out, cutting into Obi-Wan's cheek. Qui-Gon fired return shots, moving toward the front side of the formation. "Get to the back of the cave," Qui-Gon told him, using the rocky wall as a protective barrier.

Obi-Wan only shook his head. "We'll be cornered," he responded, glancing around him.

"We don't have any other choice," Qui-Gon warned him. "Get to the back, that's a direct order."

But Obi-Wan was already moving, heading out of the cave. His Master turned to stop him, as he felt his padawan gather the Force around him, jumping into one of the surrounding trees. Qui-Gon watched for a moment as blaster fire followed after him as his apprentice disappeared in the heavy vegetation the tree had to offer, before it turned back toward his direction.

Qui-Gon estimated in his head to how long Adi Gallia and Siri had been gone, to when they would return. The blaster offered little protection; he knew Xanatos would be able to take both of them easily enough with their conditions considered. "Where are you," he whispered.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was having his own problems. From where he was he could see the small group of Strunians, armed with blasters firing blindly toward the small grotto where his Master had taken cover. Behind them, Xanatos followed shortly behind, a smile played on his face. He could only wonder dimly if Adi and Siri had passed by unharmed. Several of the Strunians had broken off from the group, following the young apprentice's tracks above them.

Obi-Wan moved quickly through the trees with some difficultly, as blaster fire shot up around him. Grasping the branch above him, he swung to the next branch, but he had misjudged the strength and was alarmed as his weight broke it in half. His reflexes were quick, but even though they were, there was not another branch to grab a hold of as he fell.

He landed on his feet, his knees taking in most of the impact as he grimaced, and was already moving out of the way, kicking out with his foot to disarm one Strunian. Obi-Wan took the blaster for his own use, firing at another one nearby, aiming at the man's legs. He had been taught to avoid taking a life at all costs, and he would do so here, but a nagging feeling told him that life would be lost despite that fact; Obi-Wan could only hope that it was not them.

A ripple in the Force was the only warning Obi-Wan had as Xanatos brought his lightsaber down at him. Obi-Wan ducked just in time, spinning away and bringing up the blaster. Xanatos met his movement with his own, slicing through the metal blaster with ease, cutting it into two parts. Obi-Wan spun around him, now unarmed, looking for an easy way out. Xanatos kicked out at him, sending the boy sprawling onto his back. He smiled with glee as he moved to deliver the final blow. Obi-Wan tensed as the blade came down, but was shocked to find that Xanatos had stopped.

Glancing up he saw a pair of arms wrapped around Xanatos at his throat, pulling the man off balance. Surprised rolled over him as he Serr yelled at him to get out of the way. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to jump to his feet, grabbing a stick that lay next too him, although he knew it would be of little protection. He watched as Xanatos threw the boy off, and Obi-Wan moved to intervene, but it was too late. The young padawan watched in horror as Xanatos cut Serr clean through, shock and pain filled the boy's face as he fell backwards. Xanatos smiled smugly. "Shame that you were actually of use to me," he told him softly.

It was then Obi-Wan saw the two extra lightsabers clipped to his belt. Moving swiftly he was able to grab the nearest one, activating it as he spun away from an enraged Xanatos. The green blade gleamed brightly as it met with the red blade, Xanatos' strength was overpowering and Obi-Wan felt himself falling back. He pushed himself back to his feet, spinning away from another slash from Xanatos' blade.

Blaster fire hit near his feet, and Obi-Wan found himself cornered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Master moving, now that the attention was on him instead of Qui-Gon. But he knew his Master would not be able to reach him in time. He braced himself for the blow he knew would come, sooner or later, but suddenly, Xanatos staggered backwards, and the Force surged as Obi-Wan felt the life leave from the man's body. Obi-Wan moved to the side as Xanatos fell forward, a blaster wound on his back that had cut him straight to the heart.

The remaining Strunians pulled back, afraid now that their leader was gone. They turned and fled as more blaster fire erupted around them. Obi-Wan glanced up to see a Master padawan team running toward he and Qui-Gon. Master Mayx, he presumed. He watched as the small group ran back toward their town, deactivating the lightsaber. Qui-Gon came up beside him, picking up Garren's lightsaber and handing it to his padawan, taking his own back from him.

"I told you to stay in the cave," Qui-Gon told him, watching as Mayx and his padawan approach. "We almost didn't make it."

Obi-Wan nodded, "If it wasn't for Serr," he started, but then stopped, looking around. "Serr," he said again, remembering what had happened. There was no sign of him. Qui-Gon pointed over is shoulder, to the base of a tree near twenty feet away. "There."

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan as they made their way over to wounded boy, Obi-Wan knelt beside him, checking his vitals. He was relieved to see him open his eyes.

"You were right Obi-Wan," Serr told him softly, "I should have listened to you."

"We all make mistakes," Qui-Gon told him, examining the wound.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Qui-Gon's right, everything will be okay, just rest," he laid a hand on the boy's arm. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as Serr stopped breathing, a disturbance in the Force could be felt as his life ended. Sitting back on his heels Obi-Wan shook his head with a sigh. Serr had betrayed him, nearly leading both him and Qui-Gon to a certain death, but for some reason, he felt ill.

"There was nothing we could have done for him," Qui-Gon told him. "The wound was too severe."

Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon helped him to his feet. Rix Mayx came up next to them surveying the scene. "I would say that went well enough," he reported, his hands folded in front of him.

"Really?" Qui-Gon mused. "Lives have been lost," he told him, "unnecessarily."

"Death is a part of living," Mayx told him. "Consider yourself lucky that you were not among the fatalities."

Obi-Wan watched him leave, shaking his head. "Charming."

"Rix Mayx, too much pride, not enough skill," he told Obi-Wan. He glanced beyond the tree line to see a republic ship landing. "Come, let's go home."

"Home sounds nice," Obi-Wan agreed, following after him, but he stopped, turning back to look at Serr.

"He will have a proper burial," Qui-Gon told him. "We'll see to that, but we have other matters at the moment."

* * *

Once onboard, Obi-Wan felt the fatigue that had building up the last several days overwhelm him. He let himself fall into the plush lining, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He could hear the others talking and moving around him, but he barely noticed it as he fell asleep. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he was gently awaked by his Master.

"Come, we need to see to your wounds," he told him softly. Obi-Wan stretched as Qui-Gon started to pull out the med kits, but he was stopped by Adi Gallia, who took them from him.

"You need your rest," she told him, "There's a room in back that you and Obi-Wan can share. It's small, but it will have to suffice."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Obi-Wan's hurt."

"I'll see to him, don't worry," Adi turned him toward the back of the ship.

"I would rather see to him," Qui-Gon started, but Adi cut him off once again.

"Now," she said sternly, and Qui-Gon shook his head in defeat. He was too tired to argue, and he trusted Adi well enough. Not willing to push her any further he let her have the med kit as he went towards the back.

Adi Gallia led Obi-Wan into another room, closing the door behind them. "Go ahead and take that off," she motioned to the robe as she pulled out some salve and bacta, as well as some bandages. Obi-Wan fought off a yawn as he shrugged out of the robe, grimacing as he did so. The cool air soothed his back as he sat on the bed, tensing as she began to clean.

"You did get yourself into this," she reminded him, as she cleaned around a larger welt, "the council told you to stay at the temple."

Obi-Wan nodded, flinching as the cloth touched another one. "True, but Qui-Gon would be dead if hadn't gone."

Adi frowned, dabbing the cloth back into some water. "Now how do you figure that?" she wondered.

"If I had never gone, the council wouldn't have sent you two out, and Master Mayx and his padawan wouldn't have found Qui-Gon in time."

Adi nodded, as she began to bandage his wounds. "I never thought of it like that. Some of these larger cuts will need stitching when we get back to the temple," she told him, digging through the kit. "We don't have anything for them here. They'll have to wait. Now, go get some rest, we'll be back soon enough."

**TBC **


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Eep****, I forgot to spell check the last chapter, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

**R2R is at the bottom as well as a summary for my next story**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When Obi-Wan awoke, he was certain of two things. One was that he was completely alone, and secondly, his shoulder felt as though it was on fire. He grimaced as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, from where he lay on the floor. The sleep couch next to him was empty; the sheets were ruffled indicating that someone had been sleeping there not long ago.

In the dim light Obi-Wan examined his bare shoulder, it was bruised and slightly swollen, and the slightest movements caused him pain, though not much. Carefully and quietly, Obi-Wan made his way out of the room, pulling the robe that Adi had given him on as he left.

The transport, though much larger than the ship Obi-Wan had taken nearly two weeks before, was still small. It was meant to hold two people comfortably for a long traveling period. Aside from the enclosed cockpit, it contained the main resting room that led off into two sleep rooms, large enough for one person to stay comfortably. He and Qui-Gon had taken the larger of the two rooms; Qui-Gon had already been asleep when Obi-Wan had entered the night before, his fatigue obvious.

In the main resting room Adi Gallia and Siri occupied the sleep couch and the chair. It didn't take a genius to figure out who occupied the other room. Obi-Wan took care not to wake the pair as he entered the cockpit. Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder as he did so, frowning.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he reprimanded his padawan.

"As are you," Obi-Wan replied as he climbed into the seat next to him. He took the blanket that was draped over the chair and wrapped it about him, turning back to his Master.

"Why are you up here? Mayx said he would pilot tonight."

"Mayx grew tired and decided that it was someone else's turn," Qui-Gon said wearily.

"But you need your rest," Obi-Wan protested, "I'm certain Adi would take over," he started, but Qui-Gon cut him off.

"I wouldn't ask anyone to do the same, they are sleeping. I'll be fine until morning, however," he stated, glancing at him, "I want you to return to the room. The sleep couch is free for you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you up here alone."

His Master sighed. "Obi-Wan, that is a direct order."

"I don't care Master," he said softly, "You are in no better shape then me; I'm going to stay."

"I am in far better shape than you,' Qui-Gon scoffed, leaning forward for a moment.

"No you are not," Obi-Wan argued, grinning when Qui-Gon shook his head in defeat.

"That still doesn't give you any reason to be up here," he grumbled, becoming quiet for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" he queried, turning to look at his padawan. The boy shrugged his shoulders, leaning further back in the blanket wrapped about his slender frame.

"I feel stronger than I was before," he admitted, "and I don't hurt as much. They will all heal in time," he added softly.

"Will they?" Qui-Gon wondered, "Physically they may Obi-Wan, but what about emotionally? You've seen a life taken away unjustly."

"I've seen it before," Obi-Wan started, but his Master intervened.

"As have I young one, but it does not become easier to witness."

"I should be angry with him," Obi-Wan confessed, staring ahead into open space, "he knew where you were the entire time, and he led me into a trap. I followed blindly, when I should have had my wits about me. He turned me over to Xanatos, and failed to even try and help me when I needed it the most. I have every right to be angry with him."

"But you are not?"

Obi-Wan shook his head gently. "I can't be, I don't know why, he saved my life in the end, but can one good deed redeem the life of someone who has done so much wrong?"

He was surprised to his master laugh softly. "Padawan, you are talking about a boy, a youth who has known nothing but sad times in his life that was promised glory, such glory that he would believe it to be true. You are talking about one that was led astray by an evil, not a hardened criminal or killer. I hardly doubt that the young prince was a bad person; I prefer to believe instead that he was taught some bad things. Your age is a hard time to pass through, the council knows this, that is why such precaution is taken to ensure that all you young ones follow the right path. It is a vile danger we must face when darkness intervenes. Yes, you have reasonable motive to be angry with him, but life itself teaches us that we must sometimes overlook such things, so that we can see who we really are looking at. You have already found forgiveness inside yourself for him, that alone is hard to find for most people."

Obi-Wan nodded, fighting off a yawn. "What about you? Xanatos was an evil man, but he was your padawan once," he wondered.

Qui-Gon let out a sigh. "That I can't rightly say at the moment. He can do no evil anymore, his soul is at rest. I blame myself mostly for his actions; I feel a loss of which I cannot describe. It is difficult to explain." He took a deep breath. "I spent most of my time blaming myself. I haven't been the best Master Obi-Wan, and I'm sorry. You should have never been a part of my past, and yet it seems as though you have become the center of it. I feel angered with myself that you will be the one to carry those scars for the rest of your life."

"No offense," Obi-Wan interrupted, "but I haven't been the best padawan either. Perhaps that is why you were meant to train me."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Perhaps, Yoda had already foreseen us," he let out another sigh. "It seems as though both us will need some time to heal."

Obi-Wan nodded fighting off another yawn.

"Get some sleep Padawan. You need your rest."

Obi-Wan watched him wearily. Sleep sounded wonderful, but he wasn't willing to leave his Master awake right at the moment.

"I'll be fine, I'll have Adi pilot if I become tired. You need to rest, I'm not willing to loose you as soon as you came back."

Obi-Wan laughed gently. "I'm too tough to be gotten rid of so easily," he remarked, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The temple gleamed in the sunlight as the ship came in for a landing. Obi-Wan watched from the window, as the walkways became visible first, then people soon after that. It felt so good to be home, but at the same time he was edgy. Would this be the last time he would see the temple? What about his friends, and his Master? Where would the council send him? More in likely Bandomeer, that was his original destination after all. Would he resume the life that he was sent out to start?

Biting his lip he sank into the couch, clasping his hands above his head. The ache in his shoulder had vanished, leaving Obi-Wan to wonder if it had only been how he had slept on it. He was alone in the room he sat in, Adi was piloting the ship now, the three masters had traded off for the three traveling days. Siri sat beside her, both of them talked quietly, but about what, Obi-Wan was not sure. His master was back in there small room, packing up the few supplies they had, and Master Mayx had yet to rise. His apprentice Holten had come out some time ago, and now was leaning over Adi's shoulders to get a better look at the piloting system.

"Are you ready?" Qui-Gon asked him, coming out of the room. Obi-Wan nodded.

"You may want to wake Master Mayx," he added, motioning to the room with his chin. He could see his Master sigh as he went over to door, giving it three swift knocks.

"Mayx, we are landing in just a few minutes," Qui-Gon called out. Both of them could hear him grumbling, shouting back a few inaudible words.

His Master shook his head as he sat down next to his apprentice. "He's not a morning person," he told Obi-Wan quietly, who quickly agreed.

"You're nervous," he observed, glancing down at his padawan. Obi-Wan nodded, biting his lip.

"I feel sick actually," he glanced up at his Master. "Perhaps it would be better that I left on my own, saved the council the trouble."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm, that seems a bit rash, don't you think?"

_Not at all, _Obi-Wan thought silently, but verbally he agreed.

"Then let us go, Mace Windu and Yoda are waiting for us inside."

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon head down the ramp, following after Mayx and Holten. Adi Gallia nodded to him, and Obi-Wan reluctantly preceded down the ramp, his boots scuffing the floor as he did so.

It seemed to be so welcoming, but the temple was also looming overhead, like a threatening shadow. The idea of leaving on his own reentered his mind, but he pushed it away. No matter what the end result would be, he would face it like a Jedi, he decided, and entered the Temple.

As Qui-Gon had said, Mace Windu and Yoda were both waiting for them. Obi-Wan bowed shortly as he came to a stop, fighting the urge to look away from Mace's strong gaze.

"It is good to see both of you back among us alive, and with little injury," Mace welcomed them when everyone had entered. "We will have a discussion later on this, for now, refreshment and medical care are…greatly needed," he added the last statement after a pause, taking in their worn and dirtied appearance.

"Masters, if I can only explain," Obi-Wan started, stepping forward. But Mace Windu raised his hand.

"We will discuss that later, Obi-Wan. At high noon," he told them both, "We will be waiting."

"Much to discuss, we have," Yoda suddenly spoke, "But come first, rest and care does. Speak later, of these matters, we shall."

* * *

The lake was a glorious sight as the young padawan sat before it, legs crossed, eyes closed halfway. The medics had tended to his wounds by hand, they were not serious enough to be considered for a bacta tank, but it was necessary to close some of the larger welts. Even though it had been done to help, his back certainly hurt a lot more now. He focused on the Force, excepting the pain, letting it flow through his body, and out with each passing breath. He grasped the Force, letting it circle around him, smiling softly. It was a wondrous feeling to be able to harness it again. He would never soon forget it.

His smile broadened into a grin when someone sat besides. "I'm fine," he said quickly, before the other had the chance to ask.

He gave Bant a sideways look as she smiled back at him. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I was in class when you returned, I came as soon as I could."

"I know," Obi-Wan nodded, "That was why I came here."

She smiled. "I'm so glad you are back," she admitted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan nodded. He was glad to be back too, but for how long?

"What is it?" Bant asked softly, seeing the change in his eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nothing, it is nothing. Let us enjoy this moment as it is." He wasn't about to worry his friend over such a small matter. At least not now.

* * *

Obi-Wan had remembered the council room being rather large, but the current moment, it felt as though he could barely move. Qui-Gon stood next to him, head held high. The council did not frighten him, but it made the young padawan feel vulnerable.

"We will send another team to oversee the burial of the dead, and restore rightful order to the planet of Rixein, we have enough collected information to prove that Xanatos took control over the planet after the death of the King and Queen. A proper election will take place to determine the new leaders, seeing that the last of the bloodline no longer exists. As for the two of you," Mace Windu turned his gaze on the young padawan.

Obi-Wan overcame the urge to turn away, and held his head high like his Master beside him.

"Obi-Wan, you involved another student in the theft of a ship, you left without the council's consent, and under strict orders to remain at the temple. We have received word from a source that the ship you stole is now…lost, and you endangered another team by the simple fact they had to search for you. Do you deny any of this?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, I cannot Master," he swallowed.

Mace nodded his head. "Then it is herby agreed upon by the Council that we have no choice, but to once again place you under probation.'

Obi-Wan started to nod, but then stopped. "Probation?" he wondered.

Mace gazed at him thoughtfully. "Is that a problem, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan quickly shook his head. "No Master, but I assumed that after what I had done, it would be sent away from the order."

"It was a thought," Mace stated. "But the Council decided that it would be unjust to punish you for what you had been so well taught," he remarked quietly, his gaze drifting over Qui-Gon.

"Do you have any arguments?"

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "No Master."

Beside him, his Master nodded. "A very well chosen decision."

"Certainly," Mace answered, turning to Qui-Gon. "This is why we are placing both of you under probation."

Qui-Gon frowned, blinking. "Both?"

"Keep you both here, the only way to keep you out of harm, it seems to be," Yoda announced, speaking for the first time.

"Unless you have a problem with that, Master Jinn?"

Obi-Wan tried hard not to laugh at the thought of his Master being rebuked. Qui-Gon shook his head. "No Masters, that will not be a problem."

Yoda nodded. "Give time to heal and think, it will. Use the time wisely, you should."

With a bow, both of them left the council room. Obi-Wan let out a sigh, relieved. He was going to stay, they weren't going to send him away. He glanced at his Master who was still scowling.

"There serving supper in the lunch room," Obi-Wan told him gently.

Qui-Gon watched him for a moment, then smiled. "I'm glad to see you back to yourself Padawan. Let us go eat then, we are no hurry to get anywhere anytime soon."

"For now," Obi-Wan said, smiling, following after his Master.

**The End**

* * *

**Wow, there we go, the finish, fine, done, over and out, however you want to say it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Read below to find about my next story.**

**Note If you have not read Deceptions, the special edition of Jedi Apprentice, the following story my cause some confusion to you. Just let me know and I'll give you a quick fill in about the story, as best asI can anyway, unless you wish to go out and get it and read it yourself, then I'll keep quiet.**

**Daunting Fabrication**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was blamed for the death of another student, but in the end his name was cleared and he was proven innocent. But now, new evidence has arisen, proving that Obi-Wan may not have been as innocent as the Council thought. Was there more to Bruck's death than originally thought, or is there someone plotting falsified evidence against Obi-Wan? Now Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan as well as the Council must figure out what really happened, before a final judgment is given, and all becomes lost.

**I'm not sure when this story will be started, I will have to see how much time I have with the Holiday Season and all. But it will be posted by the first of the New Year at the latest…hopefully…that is my goal anyway. **

**Please Read and Review!! I love Reviews!!**

**R2R**

**SirNothAppearingInThisFilm-**

I must say, that is one of the most interesting pen names I have come across so far, that or 'evil marshmallow of doom' not quite sure what one it is. I'm not sure if Awesomeness is a word, lemme look, and surprise, it is a word…wow, could have fooled me there. I'm not sure why word wrap does that, I don't use word wrap so I would have the faintest clue. I've never been to Texas either, so I don't know what the Big Bend is, I never heard of it. And you are right, I'm sort of, kinda lost on what you are talking about, but I'm glad you liked it!

Happy Holidays and a Bright New Year.

**K-Rock-**

Yay, I am back! FF was done for that upgrade, so I was going to post after they were done, then it was down again, after that I got so busy I just didn't have time. I think we kill off the bad turned good guys because it builds more sympathy for them…just my guess though. Thankies for the complement. Happy Holidays and a Bright New Year

**Lalya91-**

Surprise, the villain is dead and there still is more to the story…not something you see too often I don't think…

Happy Holidays and a Bright New Year

**Kynstar-**

I would call it courageous, that or stupid. Who knows ey? And it was Master Mayx's shot that killed Xanatos, btw. Thanks for the compliment, would it surprise you to know that action scenes are the hardest for me to write?? Happy Holidays and a Bright New Year.

**Mellaithwen-**

Serr did die doing the right thing, yes. I figure he should have the chance to redeem himself. I figure we didn't do too bad of a job, we finished our stories at the same time, almost the same time anyways.

And yes, Adi is a bit strict; I figured it was something she would say. She still feels bad for him, but it's like my little brother. He played with matches tonight, could have burned the house down if our fire alarm didn't go off. He's pretty much in trouble right now; he's grounded for a while. I feel bad for him, but he deserved what he got, a few weeks of missing what he likes will make him think twice before pulling a stunt like that.

I wasn't able to write it with Qui or Obi killing Xanatos, it just didn't seem right. So I had someone else do it. Makes things flow smoother I think.

Hey, I got everyone done for Christmas Shopping!! ish so happy too After I spent the hundreds of dollars…wait, I still have to get my dad, but I know what it is. So he is kind of taken care of, but not really…we have to order overline so it may not get here in time, but it is something he wants, and he will wait for it.

Until next time, Happy Holidays and a Bright New Year.

**Master Kaym-**

Thanks for reading!! Happy Holidays and a Bright New Year


End file.
